Demon Heart, Priestess Spirit
by xSilverxStarx
Summary: Fate. It brought them together, taught them to find friendship, trust, and even love in those who had once been considered enemies. And Kyerie learned that fate had given her the gift of a demon heart and a priestess spirit...
1. Prologue: Fall of a Leader

_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the characters from the Inuyasha manga/anime. I do own the other characters though, as well as the plot. Please be kind and don't steal them. I would be very sad. :-( But I would love it if you enjoyed this!!!! :-) _

**Prologue: Fall of a Leader**

Ten children ran together through the village toward the castle that stood before them, ignoring the looks of dislike that some of the cat-eared villagers gave them as they passed. Others, though very few compared to the ones the children ignored, smilingly waved and called out greetings such as, "Hello Princess!" or else gave kind warnings, "Don't run so fast, you might trip and hurt yourself!" Running along with the group of ten were two small wolf pups and five two-tailed demon cats, while a small black bird flew overhead.

The happy group of misfits ran, thirteen year old Kyerie at the front of the group, her blue-tinted black hair flowing along behind her, showing her pointed ears, as her turquoise cat-slitted eyes shone with the laughter that had overcome them all. They were nearing the castle now. Kyerie looked to either side of her: on one side was her human sister Rikku, all of eleven years, her brown-blonde hair flying, her green eyes sparkling, while on the other side was her brother Shuyin, a year older than Kyerie, his hair a slightly darker blue than his eyes, his ears pointed in the same manner.

"Uri," Kyerie said, while Rikku called "Kura" and Shuyin called "Ake." The three two-tailed demon cats immediately responded; Uri automatically seemed to burst into dark red flame and she took on her larger form, while Kura and Ake did the same, though Kura's flame was blue and watery while Ake's was green and leafy. Kyerie jumped onto Uri's back, Rikku onto Kura's and Shuyin onto Ake's, and together the two-tailed cats rose into the air and flew ahead of the rest of the group, the three siblings laughing as they looked back at their friends.

Red-headed and yellow cat eyed Mia, a year younger than Kyerie, jumped onto the back of Ara as she took her larger form, and fifteen year old Shin jumped onto the back of the larger formed Yatea, Shin's black hair and silver cat eyes shone with the reflection of the sun. They both lifted into the air and quickly caught up with the three siblings, the cat ears atop each of their two heads wriggling slightly. The five faced forward, still laughing.

"Hey, no fair!" came Yin's voice while Yu called, "Cheaters!"

Kyerie looked back and stuck her tongue out at the two fourteen year olds.

Minutes later the five two-tailed cats had touched down directly in front of the castle, their riders slipping onto the ground, and the cats all took their smaller forms yet again. After another minute their remaining friends ran up to them. The brown haired and bushy-tailed Yin bent over, hands on his knees, breathing quickly, while the auburn haired, bushy-tailed, fox-eared Yu stuck his own tongue out at the five who'd arrived first.

Oeshi also had a fluffy tail which was colored the same as his light brown hair, his ears elongated the same way as Yin's. Yumiko's hair was straight and flyaway and consisting of various shades of browns, greens and even some black, and her eyes were a deep brown. The two were both thirteen. Yoko, on the other hand, was twelve, her hair dark with pointed ears. Yoko's eyes were a dark yellow, her black pupils much smaller than the average person's giving her a bird-like appearance. The black bird, Unnie, that had been flying overhead landed on her shoulder. Ni and Sa, the two wolves, were at Yin's side.

"Next time you're going to cheat, let us know," said Oeshi, "then at least we can cheat too!"

Mia smiled. "We won fair and square! No one ever said that we couldn't use the cats to win."

Yin groaned. "She's right..."

"Well, next time we'll just have to make that clear," said Yu.

Yin nodded and then muttered to Yu. "And then we'll cheat." He and Yu broke into fits of laughter.

"Come on," said Kyerie. She turned and led the way into the castle.

The servants gave them small bows as they passed and then went on their way. Finally the group ended up in a large courtyard full of flowers and beautiful tall trees and cherry-blossoms everywhere. This was their courtyard, a place for the ten to go whenever they wanted without being disturbed by unfriendly glares. Onsai, Kyerie and Shuyin's father, had told them that himself.

Mostly, the ten didn't seem to be liked much by most of the Kyatto Clan, but were shown respect due to Onsai's word. The cat demons in the clan looked down on the group of friends because they weren't "truly" part of the clan. Kyerie and Shuyin were both half cat-demons, Rikku a human, Yin a wolf demon, Yu a fox demon, Oeshi a mix between a wolf demon and fox demon, Yoko a bird demon, and Yumiko a demon of nature who actually lived in the forest surrounding the large village. The only two full cat-demons were Mia and Shin.

The only reason demons who were not of feline decent were allowed to live amongst the clan in the castle was because of Kyerie, Shuyin, and even Rikku. Onsai had always had a soft spot for his children, had always loved Rikku as one of his own, and cared greatly for their friends. The stories of their pasts were all different and just as equally sad as the next but they wouldn't give up their friendship for anything.  
"I hate the way they look at us," said Yoko softly as she climbed into a tall tree.

Yumiko sighed. "That's why I'd prefer to stay in the forest. It's so much easier being alone."

"But much more exciting being together," said Shin with a smile.

"True," said Yoko, her eyes on the cat demon, "but they don't look at you the way they look at us. You're one of their kind, we aren't." She paused. "They watch Unnie, too. It's like they think she's spying on them from the skies."

"They fear it, I think," said Rikku. "It's odd really, because father was always really close to your dad."

"Until he died," said Yoko softly, looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry," said Kyerie with a smile, "if we ever lead this place we'll make you in charge of the sky."

"They won't like that much," said Oeshi.

"All the more reason to do it," Shuyin said.

They all broke out into laughter at the thought of what the cat demons in the Kyatto clan would think if they suddenly found out a bird would be in charge of the skies above; it'd be like one of their worst fears coming to life.

"I think the ten of you are always laughing at something," said a woman's voice.

They all looked around. Three cat-demons had just entered the courtyard. The one who had spoke had been Ayamatsu. The other woman was Ukaiya, the man in the middle being Onsai. He bore the same eyes as Shuyin, his hair an extremely dark blue that at times looked nearly black. He, like the two women, had cat-ears atop his head.

"Well, there's always something funny to laugh about," said Yin.

The three adult cat-demons moved to stand closer to the group.

"How're Kotsu and Kumi doing?" asked Kyerie, her eyes on the demoness with dark brown hair and two silver streaks around the face that was Ukaiya's.

Kotsu and Kumi were five-year old children Kyerie and Shuyin had found in a village full of slaughtered humans. They were the only two alive. Kotsu was a demon, Kumi a human.

The demoness smiled. "Oh, they're doing fine now. They're enjoying playing with Yanku, and she's glad to have someone of her age around to play with as well."

Yanku was Ukaiya's five year old daughter.

"Good," said Rikku.

Ayamatsu swung her long dark hair around her and smiled. "It's a good thing you brought the two back. They'd have died if they'd have stayed there."

"I've come to tell you all I'd be leaving," said Onsai, his eyes moving with tenderness over them all. "I should be back in a few days, though."

"Where're you going?" asked Yu.

Had it been anyone but those in the courtyard to question Onsai about such things, the clan leader would have looked at the questioner coldly and not given an answer. Considering it was Yu, however, he responded.

"I'm going to visit an old priestess friend of Saya's called Kaede, and then I'm going to help an old friend of mine out about a demon named Naraku."

They all tried to pretend to not notice the pained expression that crossed Onsai's face when he talked of Saya. She had been Kyerie, Rikku and Shuyin's mother. Though she'd been dead for nearly six years her presence was still sorely missed.

After their goodbyes, Onsai left the courtyard with his two most trusted friends, Ayamatsu and Ukaiya, on either side of him and the ten watched him go. They'd miss him while he was gone. They always did.

- - -

Two nights later Kyerie was sitting on the large bed in her room, Uri lying in her smaller form beside the girl. Her father should be getting back any day and then he would tell them of the adventures he'd had while he'd been away. They were eager to hear of how he'd handled this Naraku and wanted to know of the priestess Kaede, though Rikku wanted to know of Kaede the most. Rikku, of course, was training to become a priestess just as their mother had been before meeting Onsai. Rikku was actually very powerful for such a young girl. Every new moon, when Kyerie became human, she and Rikku would sneak out into the forest together and train their spiritual power. Both of the girls could already shoot sacred arrows with efficiency, Rikku more so than Kyerie.

Uri sat up straight, her ears prickled up to listen. Kyerie watched the two-tailed cat and then turned her head, listening too. There were footsteps moving frantically toward her door. Several minutes later, someone knocked with urgency. _I wonder what's going on._ Kyerie stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open to see Yoko standing there looking frightened.

"Kyerie…something's happened," the girl whispered in a scared voice. "Unnie told me she saw…she saw…"

"What?" Kyerie asked her friend sharply. Kyerie had only ever seen Yoko look so afraid once before and that had been when Yoko's own father had died. Usually the girl had a breezy, calm composure.

"Your father," Yoko whispered. "He's come back but…but something's happened to him. There was blood and…and…and he looks really weak…and Ayamatsu and Ukaiya helped him into the castle…and…and…" Yoko looked near tears. "I think it's really bad, Kyerie…"

Kyerie stood still for a few seconds, the information sinking in. Then, calmly, she turned to Uri who seemed to be waiting for instruction.

"Uri, get Rikku and Shuyin."

Uri meowed and took off to do as she was told.

"Yatea, Kura." The two cats came running into view as if they'd been waiting to be called. "Go and get the others around the castle." The two cats took off. "Ara." She too came running into view. "Bring Yumiko here from the forest." The cat mewed and took off to fulfill her task.

Rikku and Shuyin came running into view half a minute later.

"What's happened?" Shuyin asked, looking from the watery-eyed Yoko to Kyerie.

"Something's happened to father," said Kyerie quietly. And with that she started sprinting toward the direction of Onsai's room. The other three followed behind at a pace just as quick as Kyerie's. Within minutes they had reached Onsai's room. Kyerie made to open the door but it swung open, Ukaiya standing in the doorway. The smell of blood hit the four of them simultaneously.

Ukaiya looked at the four children in surprise. "I was just coming to get you," she said before moving to allow them entry.

Kyerie led the way into the room, her eyes falling on her father. He was lying on his bed, blood covering him, his breathing shallow. _His life is fading so quickly,_ Kyerie thought, _What the hell happened? _

The four moved to his side, though Yoko fell back slightly to let his children be nearest him. The others stopped short outside the still open door, breathing hard, looking in with wide, shocked eyes.

Onsai looked weakly at Kyerie, Rikku and Shuyin. When he spoke it was in a barely audible whisper. "My children. I'm sorry that I could not return to you safely. Forgive me."

"Don't be sorry, father," said Shuyin, his voice oddly calm, strong.

"Who did this to you?" Kyerie asked in a whisper.

"Naraku," answered Ayamatsu, her voice shaking.

"Isn't there any way you can help him?" Mia called from the doorway.

"We've done everything we possibly could," said Ukaiya, "His wounds are very bad and he's been affected by a poisonous miasma."

"How he made it all the way back here," Ayamatsu said, "I don't know…"

Onsai took a deep breath. "The three of you are in charge of the clan, once I am gone."

"Don't speak like that!" said Kyerie.

Rikku watched Onsai, tears running down her face. "Thank you, father," she whispered, "for treating me as if I were truly your child."

He gave her a weak smile. "You look so like your mother." And then, his eyes went blank.

_No! How can this happen? Father's always been so powerful. How can he simply die at the hands of one demon? What are we going to do? _Kyerie was shaking. She, Rikku and Shuyin turned to face the others. They were all shocked. They were all hurt. They all felt lost. Onsai had loved them all, cared for them all as if they were his children. And now he was gone…

- - -

Twenty minutes later they all made their way out of the castle's front doors, cat demons from the clan standing around, waiting. "What's happened?" called one. "We heard Lord Onsai was hurt!" called another.

"Lord Onsai is dead!" Ayamatsu said loudly so that all could hear.

There were murmurs all around at this. One cat demon called Nobu stepped forward. "What do you mean dead?"

"By dead I mean that he is no longer among the living," said Ayamatsu fiercely.

"And who will lead the clan?" Nobu asked.

"His children," said Ukaiya calmly.

"You can't mean them?" said Nobu, looking at Shuyin and Kyerie but overlooking Rikku altogether.

"Yes, I mean them," said Ukaiya speaking just as fiercely as Ayamatsu had. "You know the law. The children of the leader shall lead if the leader should fall."

"Ha!" said Nobu. "You expect us to follow two half-demons?"

"And a human, yes," said Ayamatsu.

Nobu looked infuriated. "If we let those two take Lord Onsai's place, our noble Kyatto Clan will become infested with some other breed!"

"Yeah, they already bring home every stray demon they can find!" called someone from the crowd. There were more murmurs at this.

"Next thing we know they'll be bringing our enemies in to live with us!" said Nobu, "Dog-demons will be mixing with our people!"

Ayamatsu and Ukaiya both crossed their arms in front of them. Ayamatsu spoke, her voice full of anger. "You will all do as you're fucking told by your leaders. If they want to bring in damned dog-demons then they have that right, because they're the leaders! If anyone of you goes against them in any way, I'll kill you myself." Her eyes flashed angrily and her hands dropped to her side, her clawed fingers flexing dangerously.

Nobu took a few steps backward, looking surprised. Apparently, no one had anything to say against Ayamatsu because all was silent. Ukaiya looked over at the three siblings.

"Now, I think it's time to hear what our new leaders have to say."

"Oh yes," said Nobu sarcastically, "let's see what our new leaders have in store for us."

Kyerie, Shuyin and Rikku glanced at one another and stepped forward from their own small group.

"Well," said Shuyin, his voice strong, "considering we're the new leaders of the Kyatto Clan, this is how things are going to be. You will address our sister Rikku as if she too were a cat-demon leader. If you show her disrespect, you'll die." Shuyin did not hesitate with this simple but effect threat.

"Ayamatsu, Ukaiya," said Kyerie loudly, "will remain in the castle, as will all of the others whom live there, whether of feline decent or not. And those closest to us will be given jobs as part of our council. Those put into our council will be treated with respect and if for some reason we are not in the village, our council will be in charge until we get back, along with Ayamatsu and Ukaiya. Those who oppose this will be killed."

Shuyin spoke again. "Yin and Yu will be in charge of weaponry, Shin and Oeshi in charge of warfare."

It was now Kyerie's turn to speak. "Mia will be in charge of protection of the village, with the help of whomever she chooses of course, Yumiko will be in charge of the forest's protection, deciding who can and cannot enter, and Yoko will be in charge of watching over," Kyerie paused, a smirk coming to her face, "the skies."

The crowd of cat-demons glanced around. The new leaders and their friends noticed with complete satisfaction that Nobu especially looked as if he'd just gone to hell.


	2. Chapter 1: Kyerie's Terrible Tale

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters based on the anime/manga, nor do I claim to own them, though I do claim to love them. :-) I do own the other characters and the plot, so please don't steal them/it. Thank you!! And I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Kyerie's Terrible Tale**

The day was warm, the sun shining high in the sky. It was sometime past noon. It had been five years since that horrible night when Onsai had died. Kyerie, now eighteen, was sitting on a somewhat high tree branch, her legs dangling off, her back against the tree. Rikku was sitting on the ground below, looking into the forest that surrounded them. The two sisters practically looked the same as they had, except slightly older and wiser, and both sisters had hair that trailed further down their backs. Rikku now wore the traditional clothes for a priestess, though instead of the common red she wore a dark green. They had left their home village nearly a year prior to travel around and find any information they could about the demon that had killed their father, the demon called Naraku.

"I think we're nearly there," said Rikku softly.

Kyerie nodded. "I remember meeting Kaede once when I was very little. She was a lot older than mother, though. I hope she's still alive…"

They fell silent. After a few moments, Kyerie jerked her head toward the sound of footsteps. There were multiple people moving toward them. Four adults and one child by the sound of it, and one was slightly ahead of the others. She sniffed at the air. _The majority are humans...but are they friend or enemy?_

"There are people heading toward us," Kyerie said quietly to her sister.

Rikku stood up, preparing herself to draw her bow and an arrow if she had too, and looked in the same direction her sister was looking. Seconds later a man came running into view, apparently chasing after something he'd probably dropped. By the look of him, he was a monk. His clothes seemed to fit that title. He also carried a staff. The two sisters quickly took in his black hair and purple-black eyes. He appeared to be about twenty. Kyerie also noticed prayer beads wrapped around his right hand.

The monk straightened up and noticed Rikku, but failed to notice Kyerie above in the tree. Rikku watched the monk suspiciously as he walked over to her. And then he did something neither of the girls had expected. He grabbed hold of each of Rikku's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Miroku. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Rikku looked at him a bit confused. Kyerie's eyes narrowed. _What the hell? _The half demon jumped down from the tree and pulled the monk away from her sister. Kyerie picked Miroku up by the throat and when she spoke her voice was cold.

"If you lay one more hand on my sister I'll kill you, lecher."

At this point a sacred arrow surrounded in pink-purple spirit energy flew past Kyerie's ear and hit the tree. A female's voice said, "Drop him." Kyerie did just that. Miroku fell to the ground and landed on his behind. She and Rikku turned to look at the group that had come into view. Kyerie's eyes ran over them: a demon slayer with dark brown hair and eyes of about eighteen, a small two-tailed demon cat on her shoulder; a short fox-demon child that looked about eight; a human girl who looked fifteen with black hair who was holding a bow, the arrow pointed directly at Kyerie; and amidst them all the half-demon. His hair was long and silver-white, his eyes golden, dog-ears atop his head. He was holding a large sword out in front of him, prepared for battle.

Kyerie's breath caught as she looked at the sword he was holding, her eyes somewhat wide. She exchanged a glance with her sister as Miroku scurried over to his group of friends. _That sword. Is it really him? The one father told us of so long ago, the one brother met last year when he was traveling? _

"We did not mean to upset any of you and we do not wish to fight," said Kyerie softly. "It's just that this monk, Miroku, asked my sister to bear his child. Had it not been for that I wouldn't have threatened to kill him."

The demon slayer automatically began to give Miroku a looked that clearly said 'I'll kill you myself.' The monk scurried over behind Rikku and Kyerie as if hoping they'd protect him while the demon slayer shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have helped him then?" said the little fox-demon, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You would've deserved it you damned pervert," said the half-dog-demon, now holding his sword more loosely.

Kyerie moved forward and took the sword from his grasp. He angrily said "Hey, give that back!" but Kyerie ignored him as she took a few steps backward out of his reach and examined the sword.

"So this is the Tetsusaiga…" said Kyerie with interest, and then her eyes turned to the half-demon. "So then you must be Inuyasha?" She handed the sword back to him lightly and he sheathed it, it taking on it's rusty form as he did so.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "And who the hell are you?"

Kyerie smiled. "Oh, please forgive us. I am Kyerie, leader of the Kyatto Clan."

Rikku gave a small bow. "And I am Rikku."

"Leader of the Kyatto Clan?" said the girl with the bow and arrow suspiciously. "We've met the leader of the Kyatto Clan."

"I know," said Kyerie. "That was our brother, Shuyin. He, Rikku and myself are the three leaders of the Kyatto Clan. You," she looked at the oddly dressed priestess with the bow and arrow, "must be Kagome," she looked to the demon slayer and the two-tailed cat, "Sango, Kirrara," she looked at the fox-demon, "Shippo," and lastly she looked at Miroku, "and we've already had our acquaintance."

"We did not mean any trouble," said Rikku. "Our brother has told us about all of you and he seems to like you all very much." She paused. "We were just going to see an old priestess named Kaede."

"You know Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"We were going to see her too," Shippo spoke up, "while Kagome goes home."

"Home?" said Rikku.

"Through the bone-eater's well," said Shippo brightly.

"Come on, let's go," said Kagome with a smile and they all followed her to the village of the old priestess.

- - -

"Last time I saw the two of you, Rikku was only a baby," said Lady Kaede, her eyes moving over the two siblings.

The entire group was sitting within Kaede's hut except Kagome. She had gone straight to the Bone-eaters well so that she could go through it to her home. Inuyasha had acted suspiciously toward the two siblings the entire time they'd walked together to the village, but now that Kaede had confirmed that she knew them, he had relaxed.

Rikku smiled. "We've been meaning to come and see you, but things have been busy."

Kyerie nodded. "Ever since we've had to take over the leadership of our clan."

"So it's true then?" said Kaede quietly. "Lord Onsai is dead?"

"Yes," said Rikku, no longer smiling. "He was killed by Naraku. I trust you saw him just before?"

The old priestess gave a small nod. "Yes, he came to see me. I'd heard rumors of his death but no one could ever confirm it. I figured it must be true though. It's been five years since I last saw him. He came to visit me every so often, you know," Kaede added.

"I imagine mother would've wanted that," said Rikku softly. "Father knew she'd have wanted that."

"Onsai was a good man," said Kaede. "Helped me with numerous amounts of things. And Saya was a good person too. Always trying to help others no matter what the cost would be for herself."

Kyerie nodded. "Our parents were very brave, honorable."

There was silence. Inuyasha and the others said nothing, until Miroku turned to the sisters with interest. "So tell us about this Kyatto Clan of yours…"

"Gladly," said Kyerie, and she and Rikku launched off into a description of their home, their friends, the village, and the people within it.

- - -

Kyerie watched the setting sun as Rikku stood some distance away talking to Sango and Inuyasha. Shippo and Kirrara were running around, chasing each other and Shippo was laughing. Miroku moved to Kyerie's side.

"There's something I've been wondering," Miroku said. "If you don't mind my asking, how is it that Shuyin and yourself are half-demons, but Rikku is a human? If you have the same mother and father, shouldn't she be a half-demon as well?"

Kyerie's hands balled into fists at her side and her eyes closed, blocking out the beautiful sunset. She remembered that night clearly, too clearly…_ She went through so much pain that night, so much pain. And we couldn't help her…we just couldn't. But we got even, that bastard got what was coming to him. _Finally Kyerie opened her eyes and looked over at Miroku.

"It was late one night. My mother, Shuyin and I were traveling to see a friend of our mother's. Another priestess – Lady Kaede. Mother was weak, I remember, because we'd been traveling for a long time and the fear of her father dieing didn't help. She needed rest. My brother and I were young, very young but I still remember it so clearly…"

_A three year old Shuyin and two year old Kyerie walked on either side of the woman, each holding one of her hands. Shuyin had turned three only months before while Kyerie's birthday had only been about a week before. The tall, beautiful woman looked down at them with a smiling face, her long brown-blonde hair swinging around her, her green eyes shining._

"Mother," said Shuyin in his small, young voice that was much wiser than that of any human three year old. "You need to get some sleep!"

"Yeah," said Kyerie, agreeing with her brother as she always did as a child.

"Okay, okay," said Saya, looking down at her children. Saya sat down seconds later, her children standing in front of her.

"We'll get firewood!" said Shuyin. He took hold of his younger sister's hand and led her into the woods in search of wood. Kyerie took her hand from her brother's grasp and bent down to pick a pretty red flower.

"Mommy will like this," said Kyerie joyfully.

Shuyin smiled and picked up several pieces of wood. "She will."

Kyerie held the red flower in one hand and picked up wood in the other. Shuyin stopped suddenly, cocking his head to listen though Kyerie was humming peacefully.

"Kyerie, shh!"

The little girl automatically obeyed the brother she looked up to so much and stood stock still. The two siblings listened hard. There was a loud scream that came from the direction they had left their mother. Shuyin dropped his firewood and grabbed hold of his sister's hand, pulling her as he ran toward their mother. As they drew nearer, they heard voices.

"No, please," came their mother's voice, and they could hear her trying to scurry away. There was the distinct sound of an arrow flying through the air and hitting someone.

"Bitch!" They heard the sound of what sounded like the man smacking Saya across the face and then the thud of her bow falling to the ground.

"Mommy!" Kyerie called in fear.

They came close enough to see their mother being thrown to the ground by a muscular, greasy looking man before they were both suddenly being pulled backward.

"Got you," said one of the men who had grabbed hold of them. Kyerie let out a blood-curling shriek of terror. The two men carried them away from their screaming and crying mother and further into the woods. Next thing Kyerie knew, she'd been thrown on the ground, her head hitting hard. She caught a brief glance of Shuyin lying on the ground beside her and the two men walking away before everything went black.

"He forced himself on her?" said Miroku in disgust.

"As much of a pervert as Miroku is, even he wouldn't do that," said Inuyasha, just as disgusted as Miroku. Inuyasha had heard Kyerie speaking even from a distance because of his demonic ears and had wondered over halfway through the story.

"What happened after you regained consciousness?" Miroku asked, trying to shake the thought of someone doing such a horrible thing. _At least I'll wait until I have the consent of a woman..._

Kyerie launched into the story again:

_Kyerie opened her eyes and saw her brother leaning over her, looking worried._

"Are you okay?"

Kyerie nodded and then sat up. "Where's mommy?"  
Shuyin looked pale, much paler than usual, which was saying something as the siblings were naturally pale. He grabbed hold of his sister's hand yet again, pulled her to her feet, and they took off in the direction of their mother. Before they'd reached her, they heard sobs and whimpers. When she finally came into view, Saya was lying curled in a ball on the ground, tears streaming down her bloody and bruised face. Her eyes found her children in a sort of relief but she did not move. Instead, she whimpered some more and whispered to herself.

"Please Onsai, please forgive me. They forced themselves onto me. I did not wish it. Please forgive me, my love. Please…"

"Mommy?" Kyerie kneeled down beside her mother and looked into her distraught eyes. Her mother did not move.

"Kyerie," said Shuyin, "those men hurt her…they hurt her really bad."

Kyerie was shaking slightly as she stood up. She and her brother let their young eyes meet and simultaneously nodded. Though they were only two and three years old they knew what they had to do. No one could hurt their mother and get away with it, no matter how old they were. Kyerie dropped the red flower she'd been clinging to ever since she picked it, and it fell several inches from her mother's face. The siblings turned, anger and rage boiling up in them, anger and rage that no child should ever have to feel, and they followed the scent of the three men through the forest.

Behind them, their mother reached weakly for the red flower as her children left her alone once more, knowing they were intent on vengeance…

"What happened to the men?" Inuyasha asked quietly, though he already knew.

Kyerie looked at him, remembering the blood and the horrified screams from the men as they tried to get away. "Shuyin and I killed them. It was the first time we'd ever killed anything. We were so young they hadn't expected us to ever come after them, I think, and that's why they hadn't killed us. Even when we showed up at their camp, they didn't expect us to be able to do much more than scratch them a bit, or bite them even. They laughed at us, taunted us…And then they got a big surprise. They'd pissed off two half-demon children by hurting their mother, one of the people they loved most in the world, so there was no way either of us would give up. So they ran but they didn't get far…and then we killed them."

Kyerie paused and looked at her sister. Rikku and Sango were laughing together now.

"My father was furious that such a thing had happened to my mother, but he didn't blame her, nor did he blame Shuyin or me. He blamed himself, I think, for not going with her. And once Rikku was born, he never blamed her. He loved her exactly as he loved us and raised her as he did us. He said the thing he'd regretted most, excluding the entire incident itself, was the fact that he hadn't had the chance to get to the men before Shuyin and I had."

Kyerie smiled at this thought and looked up at the sky. The sun was disappearing now and this night would be the new moon…

When Miroku next looked over at her, he gasped. "Kyerie…you're…"

Her hair was lighter now, almost a dark brown color instead of the blue-black it had been. Her eyes were no longer cat-like, though they were still the same color as they had been. Her ears were no longer pointed, her claws and fangs had disappeared. She nodded. "I'm human, yes, I know."

She looked over at Miroku and Inuyasha and saw a drastic change in the other half-demon's appearance. His hair was now black, his eyes brown, his dog-ears gone. Kyerie's eyebrows rose slightly and she tilted her head.

"How strange," she muttered, "that we should both become human at the same time…How very strange indeed…"


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own or claim to own the Inuyasha characters. I do own the other characters, so please don't use them. Also, I own the plot. Please don't use it either. Reviews and stuff would be much welcomed though. Thanks! And enjoy the story!!! :-)_

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru**

Kyerie watched the now human Inuyasha, deep in thought. Words began to fly through her mind, words that meant something only to her. _A stranger you meet and tell your secrets becomes a friend with the same weakness…_ Kyerie shook this out of her head before the rest of it could come back to her. She'd heard that such a long time ago she'd nearly forgotten it until this moment. _But what does it mean…? _

"Kyerie?" said Rikku softly. Kyerie looked around. She hadn't noticed that her sister and Sango had joined the group of three. "Are you okay?"

Kyerie nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you try and hide it from us?" Sango asked quietly. "How could you have been sure that we could be trusted when we've only just met?"

"Well, there are several reasons, really," said Kyerie, looking into Sango's eyes. "I've heard Shuyin talk about all of you and you sound trustable enough. Also, even if you did try and use my being human against me, I still would've been able to protect myself…" She turned her eyes to Inuyasha. "And why didn't you try and hide it, instead of just letting yourself change like you did?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know…"

Kyerie could see something in his eyes that showed that he trusted her. She stood up, looked around at the group surrounding her, and then finally she spoke. "I think I'm going to go into the forest for a bit…"

"Alone?" said Miroku. "In your human form?"

"Oh yes," Kyerie responded brightly. "Haven't I already said I have ways of protecting myself, even as a human? Besides, I thought I'd like to spend some time alone to train."

Rikku looked at her sister with knowing eyes. _Every month when she becomes human she goes out into the forest to train her spirit energy. It's the only time she can properly do it. Usually we'll go together but it's understandable that sometimes she wants to do it alone. Sometimes I like being alone too, though I suppose I have more time to go out and train than she does…_ "Go, sister, have fun. Don't practice too hard…"

Kyerie smiled at her sister and started off into the woods with her bow and arrows. Rikku and the others watched her go.

"You're sure she'll be alright?" Sango asked as Kyerie disappeared from view.

"Positive," said Rikku. "She does this every time she's in her human form."

"What is it that she goes to train for?" Miroku said, curiosity overcoming him.

Rikku smiled. "I'm afraid that it isn't my place to tell you about it. If Kyerie trusts you enough, she'll tell you eventually but until then —"

"— we'll just have to wonder," Miroku finished the sentence.

"Exactly."

- - -

Kyerie stood completely still in the dark forest, her bow steadied in her hand, the tip of the arrow pointing at a tree some distance away. She waited to release the arrow for several minutes, gathering as much spirit energy as she could. Finally she let the arrow fly through the air surrounded by bright turquoise spirit energy that matched the color of her eyes. The arrow hit the tree with force and stuck in it. _At least I am getting more powerful spirit energy when I'm in my human form. _Kyerie trained another arrow to point at the tree, aiming directly below the first arrow. _It is very odd, though, isn't it? I mean…to meet Inuyasha and to tell him and Miroku about what happened to mother, something I've never told anyone but those closest to me and then it turns out we both become human on the new moon? It can't be just a coincidence. Or can it?_ Kyerie released the arrow without meaning to, her eyes unfocused. It landed on the ground halfway between where she stood and the tree she'd been aiming for. _I'm not concentrating! Why is this bothering me so much? I should just forget about it and move on…_ She sighed, lowered her bow, and hung her head, trying to clear it before she continued with her training.

It took several minutes before she felt the aura in the air. A mass number of demons was heading toward her. Half a second later she could hear them. Her head jerked upward, her eyes moving in the direction of the sounds and the aura. _They must be very close if I can hear them so clearly tonight…_ Kyerie trained her bow to point at the direction of the aura, the tip of an arrow pointing ominously toward them. She pushed all other thoughts from her mind, focusing only on fighting the demons. She probably wouldn't be able to outrun them in her human form…this was much easier.

The demons came into view after a very brief wait. Mostly they seemed to be lower demons in the shapes of worms and insects, but there was one among them that was much more powerful. She flew above them on a very large white feather and carried a fan in one of her hands. The demon's red eyes scanned the area but did not seem to notice Kyerie standing below. Kyerie moved her gaze to the lesser demons. _I'll deal with them first, and then her. _Kyerie released the arrow, which shot in the center of the demons engulfed in bright turquoise. The majority disintegrated on contact.

The demoness above watched in surprise as the lower demons disappeared due to Kyerie's sacred arrow. Her gaze moved to Kyerie as the half-demon aimed another arrow at the charging demons. Before Kyerie had released the arrow, however, the demoness above had said, "Dance of the Blades!" and Kyerie's bow had been cut into two. Kyerie watched in mild surprise as she let her bow fall to the ground. _Damn. Now what am I going to do? _

Next thing Kyerie knew she'd been thrown to the ground by one of the lesser demons. Furious at herself for being bullied by such a weakling, she stood up and balled her hands into fists. She swung as hard as she could as the next demon approached her and hit it squarely in its face but this demon too managed to throw her to the ground. _Damn it! Its times like this when being human once a month gets annoying…_ She tried to stand again and was again thrown roughly to the ground. Her lip was bleeding slightly now as she angrily watched the demons advancing on her. She felt a slight twinge of panic. And then she saw him…

The demon had moved in front of her and in one small swing of his sword had killed all of the remaining lesser demons. The only one remaining from the demons who had charged toward Kyerie was the demoness in the air. Upon seeing the demon who had saved Kyerie, she shrieked.

"_Sesshomaru!_"  
The only part Kyerie could see of the demon in front of her was his long, nearly ground-length silver-white hair. When he spoke, his voice was cool and venomous. "Leave Kagura."

Kagura, the demoness above, gave him a look of disgust. She waved her fan and said, "Dance of the Blades!" Sesshomaru simply lifted his sword to block the attack. Kagura gave another shriek and then soared out of sight. The demon in front of Kyerie then turned to face her.

Her breath caught as she took in his features. He appeared to be about nineteen but Kyerie had a feeling he was much, much older. His silver-white hair fell around him in an elegant and natural way. His eyes were a beautiful golden color that revealed a deadly air about the demon. He had two purple marks on either side of his face and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. There was a white fur over his right arm. There was no arm where his left should have been, though.

The dog-demon sheathed his sword and looked at Kyerie with a piercing and calculating expression. Kyerie stood up and realized that he was only about five inches taller than she was. When he finally spoke, his voice was still very cool but not quite as venomous as it had been.

"If you wish, you may come to my camp for the night. Otherwise you can stay here." And with that he simply strode away through the trees.

Kyerie watched him and then without thinking she followed the demon called Sesshomaru. They walked in silence until they came upon a small campfire where a human girl of about eight or nine sat beside a small green demon with a very tall staff. Several feet away lay a two-headed dragon.

The little girl jumped up and spoke excitedly. "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" Her eyes moved to Kyerie. "And you've saved the woman." The girl gave her lord a small bow. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave the slightest of nods to the small girl and then sat down some way away from the brightly burning fire. The little girl grabbed hold of Kyerie's hand and dragged her over to the fire.

"My name is Rin," the little girl said brightly as she sat down beside the little green demon. Kyerie slowly followed her lead and sat on Rin's other side.

"I am Kyerie."

"Oh that's a very pretty name," said Rin. "I'm very glad Lord Sesshomaru saved you. Master Jaken and I saw you being attacked by those demons and so I asked Lord Sesshomaru to save you."  
The small green demon, apparently the one called Jaken, looked up at Rin in an annoyed manner. "You should not have asked Lord Sesshomaru such a thing, silly girl. He does not have time to go around saving humans!"

Rin looked at Jaken, and when she spoke it sounded as if she were near tears. "I'm a human, Master Jaken."

"I didn't mean _you_," said Jaken quickly, glancing over at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be paying no attention but who was actually listening to every word. "But Lord Sesshomaru cannot go around and save every human who's in trouble!"

"Well, he didn't seem to mind saving Kyerie," said Rin. Jaken watched her in exasperation as Rin turned to talk cheerfully to Kyerie.

A few minutes later, Kyerie's eyes turned to Sesshomaru who had not moved since they had arrived. She stood up and moved over to him as Jaken began to bicker at Rin again.

"No, Rin, not like that!"

"Why not, Master Jaken? The fish is cooking…"

"If you cook it like that, it'll burn!" Jaken gave an exasperated sigh. "Give it to me, I'll show you how to do it properly."

"Okay, Master Jaken…"

Kyerie kneeled down beside Sesshomaru. "Thank you."

He looked over at her, his eyes as calculating and piercing as ever. He said nothing but gave her a very slight nod. Kyerie's eyes moved to his hand where a deep cut resided, blood still flowing from it fluently. _He must have been hit by that attack of Kagura's._

"You've been hurt," she said softly.

He followed her gaze and lifted his hand slightly. "It's nothing."

Kyerie reached for his hand. "Let me tend to it…"

He yanked his bleeding hand from her reach and repeated in a lethal voice. "It's nothing."

Kyerie looked him dead in the eye, unafraid of his toxic tones, and also repeated, her voice almost as venomous as his, "Let me tend to it…"  
His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise that the human girl beside him would talk to him in such a way. Kyerie continued to look him in the eye and for half a second thought he might attack her. And then he simply held his hand out to her and turned his head to look out into the darkness. Kyerie smiled with the satisfaction that she'd won the brief argument. She turned to look toward Rin and Jaken, whose mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Rin, would you be a dear and go and get me some herbs?"

Rin jumped up, ready to fulfill her duty. Kyerie quickly described the herbs she needed and the small girl hurried away into the forest, Jaken behind her. Kyerie took this opportunity to grab hold of Sesshomaru's hand and examine the cut. His hand tensed slightly when she first touched him.

"Hmm, it's a bit deeper than I thought," said Kyerie quietly. She pulled a cloth from within her clothing and wiped the blood away. "It'll heal quickly, I know, considering you're a demon and demons heal much faster than humans. But still, it's the least I can do."

Rin came hurrying back now with all the herbs Kyerie had asked for, Jaken trailing behind her. Kyerie looked kindly over at the small girl. "Now, Rin, if you'd please crush these. Jaken, do you think you could drain the juice out of these?" Jaken looked taken aback at being asked to aid her, but did as he was told, fuming the whole time. "And when you're done, Rin, mix the crushed herbs and juices with the rest of them."

Rin obediently did as she was told. Finally, she handed the finished product to Kyerie, along with a beautiful pink and yellow flower. Kyerie smiled and put the flower behind her ear before wiping the newly appearing blood from Sesshomaru's hand. As Kyerie worked and applied the mixed herbs to his wound, Sesshomaru silently watched her. Finally she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"All done."

And the she simply stood up and wandered back over to the fire where Rin and Jaken were now each eating fish. Rin handed some fish over to Kyerie and she sat with the two, the flower still tucked carefully behind her ear.

- - -

Rikku looked up at the still starry sky. The first signs of daybreak were beginning to show in the distance. She turned her head slightly as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku approached her.

"Kyerie still isn't back?" Sango asked, looking toward the forest.

Rikku shook her head and looked back to the sky.

"Should we go looking for her?" Inuyasha asked. "In a few minutes I'll be back into my normal form and I'll be able to track her scent."

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. Besides, we're supposed to be waiting for Kagome."

"So you think Kyerie's okay?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," said Rikku confidently. "She'll be fine." They all watched as the sun came into view.

- - -

Sesshomaru's eyes were on the sleeping Kyerie. She and Rin had cuddled up together the night before against the sleeping Ah-Un, while Jaken had fallen asleep some feet away. Sesshomaru had watched during the night as Jaken had awaken, surprised that he had somehow become snuggled up to Rin while asleep, and then he snuggled a bit closer to her before falling back to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched the three sleeping against the two-headed dragon, their chests rising and falling in rhythmic breaths. His eyes fell again on Kyerie. _She's brave, for a human. It surprised me that she talked to me in such a way last night. _He looked at the back of his hand where his wound was almost healed now and he flexed his fingers before looking back at the sleeping girl. _She's attractive, for a human girl. _He shook the thought from his mind and his breathing seemed to fall into rhythm with hers. _I wonder what she was doing out there all alone._

The sun had appeared now and was steadily rising into the sky and still Sesshomaru watched the girl he'd saved the night before. And then something happened that he hadn't expected: Her long dark brown hair changed to black, though it had a bluish tint that was best seen when rays of sunlight hit it. Her ears became pointed at the top, and the nails on her hands became sharp claws.

_She's a half-demon?_ Sesshomaru watched her closely as the transformation took place. Not much time had passed before Kyerie opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes were now catlike. She looked toward the sky and saw the sun's rays shining through the trees and automatically she grabbed a strand of her hair to look at it. And then she looked over at Sesshomaru, noticing for the first time that he was watching.

_I shouldn't have stayed here,_ Kyerie thought frantically as her eyes met with Sesshomaru's. _I should've just gone back to the village. Why did I follow him? What if he doesn't want me around now, just because I'm a half-demon? Maybe I should have told them…I should just leave and go back to Rikku and the others._ Kyerie made to stand up, her hair wild from having not yet been brushed.

"Stay," said Sesshomaru in a demanding voice.

Kyerie looked at him, revealing her fangs and narrowing her eyes dangerously. "_Don't_ tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes just as dangerously, but when he spoke it was not in such a demanding voice. "Sit down, Kyerie. I wish to speak to you."

Kyerie was not sure whether she should stay or leave. She finally nodded and sat down nearer Sesshomaru so as to not wake Jaken and Rin. She would wait to make a decision, depending on what happened.

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to pierce her once again as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell us that you were a half-demon?"

Kyerie shrugged and did not look at him when she spoke. "I didn't think it would matter. I was planning on leaving before sunrise, anyway, but apparently that didn't go the way I'd planned."

He watched her intently for several seconds before continuing. "Why were you out in the open last night? It should have been apparent that you were too weak to defeat any demons."

Kyerie crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes narrowed again. "Do not have such a lack of confidence in me, Sesshomaru. Even in human form, I have power."

"How so?"

Kyerie smirked. "Did you not notice the immense amount of spiritual energy I had last night?"

"And how is that possible, if you are a half-demon?"

"Why is it that you are asking so many questions?" Kyerie countered, now looking at him.

"Kyerie?" came Rin's voice.

Both demon and half-demon looked over at the little girl. She and Jaken had finally awaken and Ah-Un was stretching leisurely, his eyes watching them. The little girl stood up and walked over to Kyerie, examining her appearance. Finally the little girl spoke again.

"Oh, you're even more beautiful now, Kyerie!" Rin said with the truthful innocence only a child could have. "I hope you'll stay with us," she added, "you're so nice."

"Now, Rin," said Jaken in a scolding voice, "that is not up to her, it is up to Lord Sesshomaru. And I doubt Lord Sesshomaru will want —"

"She can stay with us, if she wants," Sesshomaru cut across Jaken.

Rin gave Sesshomaru a wide smile. "Oh thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken looked at his demon lord, confused. "M-my lord?"

"If she wishes to stay, she can say," said Sesshomaru. Jaken still looked thoroughly confused but nodded.

"Oh please stay with us, Kyerie," said Rin, her eyes on the half-demon.

Kyerie's eyes moved from Sesshomaru to Jaken and then Rin. She nodded. "I will stay with you for a little, but eventually I must go back to my sister."

"You have a sister?" said Rin curiously.

"Yes," said Kyerie, "and a brother."

"Will you tell me about them?"

Kyerie smiled. "Yes, but only if we can pick flowers while I'm telling you."

Rin's eyes lit up. She looked to her lord, who gave a small nod. Rin grabbed hold of Kyerie's hand and made to lead her off into the woods. Sesshomaru watched as the two disappeared from view in search of flowers, Jaken following behind Rin as he always did to make sure no harm would befall her.


	4. Chapter 3: Separate Ways

_Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with the Inuyasha manga/anime, nor do I claim to own or in any way be associated with the creation of the Inuyasha manga/anime. :-) Please enjoy the story!!!_

**Chapter 3: Separate Ways**

Night seemed to have fallen almost as quickly as they had disappeared. Rin was sitting in front of Kyerie, facing the fire they'd made in their new camp and Kyerie was running a comb through the young girl's hair. Rin chattered on about this and that and asked Kyerie questions about her friends and family. Jaken was several feet away, looking very much as if he were caught between interest of Kyerie's answers and wanting to tell Rin to shut up. Sesshomaru was away sitting some way away from the group just as he had the previous night.

"…and my friends Yin and Yu are the odd ones," Kyerie was saying. "They always have something to say about something and are always joking about everything." Kyerie smiled reminiscently. "They're very immature at times, but very lovable and loyal to their friends."

Rin smiled too and said dreamily. "They all sound so wonderful, especially your sister Rikku. Do you think we'll ever meet her?"

"I'm sure you will, someday," said Kyerie. "She's a very caring person. In a lot of ways she's like my mother. She even looks like her."

"Your mother's probably a wonderful person too," said Rin softly.

"She was, but she died many years ago. I was only seven when it happened. She became very ill." Kyerie paused, remembering her mother. "My father died too, five years ago. He was killed by the demon, Naraku."

"I'm sorry," said Rin, her voice small and apologetic. "My family died too," she added, and then said brightly, her eyes on Sesshomaru, "but Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are my family now."

Kyerie glanced over at Sesshomaru and thought she saw a flicker of a smile, but if it had been there it was gone a second later. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Jaken's eyes looked tearful and he turned his head away from them to hide it. _Jaken does care for her, no matter how much he chastises her and pretends she's just a silly human girl._

Rin stood up and took the comb from Kyerie. "What is it like in your village?" she asked as she moved behind Kyerie and began to comb the half-demon's hair.

"It's very hard to find and most can't actually enter it because of the protection and barriers surrounding it. It's beautiful there, though. There are flowers and trees and any other beautiful thing you can imagine there. A forest surrounds the village and it's just as beautiful as the village itself, though much more dangerous to those who do not belong within it. There are rivers and streams and even a waterfall within the forest. It's so gorgeous."

Sesshomaru listened to Kyerie speaking of her home as he looked out into the night. Her voice was mesmerizing and he found himself hanging onto her every word. When she finally fell silent, he found himself wishing she would speak again, just so he could listen to her voice.

There were several minutes of silence as Rin combed through Kyerie's hair. Finally, Kyerie's eyes moved to Sesshomaru and she spoke. "Sesshomaru, why did you let me stay with you?"

Sesshomaru's gaze moved over to her as Jaken said in a stern voice, "You should not question Lord Sesshomaru. He does not have to reveal his reasoning to you!"

Kyerie looked over at the little green demon and said in a calm voice, "Just because a person is questioned, it does not mean they will give an answer, though an answer would be very much appreciated." Her eyes darted back to Sesshomaru at this last part, as if telling him that he'd better answer her whether he wanted to or not.

Sesshomaru surveyed the expression on Kyerie's face and the look in her eye that clearly said 'If you don't tell me, you'll regret it.' After a few seconds, he spoke, "There is no reason, really."

Kyerie narrowed her eyes and said incredulously, "No reason? So you've let me stay just simply _because_?" She looked at his expressionless face, trying to find some hidden answer and his voice held no clue when he next spoke.

"The best reason that I can give would be that Rin enjoyed your company, and so I let you stay."

Kyerie's eyebrows rose slightly. "I can respect that your reasoning is Rin, but I do hope you realize that I'd have stayed with or without your permission."

"You shouldn't speak to Lord Sesshomaru in such a way!" Jaken piped up in an almost pleading way. His eyes flickered nervously between Kyerie and Sesshomaru, both of which had ignored him and were now staring at one another. _If she keeps this up she's going to be killed! Lord Sesshomaru will not stand for such disrespectfulness!_ Even Rin had stopped combing Kyerie's hair to gaze over the half-demon's shoulder at her lord.

_She has no fear toward me_, Sesshomaru thought as he and Kyerie stared at one another, _no fear at all. It's unusual to for someone to speak to me like that, and with such confidence…and stubbornness. I get the feeling she's always going to be like this._ "Somehow, I can believe that," he finally responded in a low voice before looking away from Kyerie and into the night again.

Jaken's jaw dropped. _No reprimand or warning? Why is Lord Sesshomaru being so calm to this girl when he would have killed nearly anyone else for such disrespect?_

Kyerie kept herself from smiling, though her eyes were sparkling as she looked at the camp-fire. Rin resumed combing through Kyerie's hair and began to hum to herself, which made Ah-Un stretch out and fall asleep several feet away. A soft breeze moved steadily through the night, carrying with it Rin's melodic tune.

- - -

"I wish Kagome would come back soon," said Shippo, the tone in his voice clearly stating that he missed her.

"She said she'd be back this morning, Shippo, don't worry," said Rikku kindly.

Rikku's eyes were following Miroku and Sango as they walked together through the village. Several times since she'd first met the group two days before, Sango had smacked Miroku round the face and called him a lecher before stalking off. Rikku was a bit surprised Sango hadn't done so this morning, though Miroku hadn't seemed to have yet given her a reason. She was sure it was coming. As if to answer Rikku's thoughts, Miroku placed his hand on Sango's behind (something he very much liked to do). Sango then turned and smacked him hard across the face, yelled, "Damn Lecherous Monk!" and stalked off toward where Rikku and Shippo were sitting. She plopped down beside Rikku as Miroku made his way over, a bright red hand shaped mark on his face.

"…guess I deserved it…can't blame a man for trying…" Miroku was muttering to himself.

"What was that?" said Sango furiously, "You said you wanted me to smack you again?"

Miroku moved backwards a few steps, looking a bit fearful at the thought of being smacked again. "No, no, dearest Sango, I don't think that will be necessary."

Rikku and Shippo both giggled quietly.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Rikku asked cheerfully.

"He went through the Bone-Eaters Well," said Sango, "to try and hurry Kagome up. He usually gets impatient when Kagome's gone for too long."

Before Rikku could respond, Inuyasha and Kagome came into sight. Kagome waved at them good-naturedly, the pack she was wearing on her back bulging more than it had been when she'd left. Once they'd reached the group, she looked around.

"Where's Kyerie?"

"She went into the forest to train the night you left," Rikku explained. "She hasn't come back yet."

"Do you think she's all right?" asked Kagome, sounding worried.

Rikku nodded. "She usually comes back by now but I'm perfectly sure she's fine."  
"I would go looking for her," Inuyasha sniffed at the air around him, "but her scent has faded too much since she left."

"There isn't any need for it anyway," Rikku said. "I was curious whether or not I could travel with all of you for a while, though. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course we don't mind," said Sango kindly as she stroked Kirrara behind the ears.

"You're not going to wait for Kyerie?" Miroku asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I don't see the point in it," said Rikku with a shrug. "I know Kyerie, and I know that she'll find me when she's ready. She always does. Besides," she added, "I'd like to try and help all of you."

Not much later the seven (including Kirrara) started off down a dirt road, leaving the village Kaede lived in behind. Rikku's thoughts turned to her sister. _I wonder why she didn't come back. She's okay, I know she is but still._ Rikku looked up in time to see Sango smack Miroku across the face again, and a smile swept across her face. _This is going to be a very interesting journey…_

- - -

Shuyin watched the seventeen year old cat demon that stood with crossed arms in front of him. Shuyin's blue hair was somewhat longer than it had been five years previous and it had a shaggy appearance to it. The cat demon that stood beside him now had longer hair that trailed down his back. Shuyin and Shin glanced at one another as Mia swung her shining dark red hair around her.

"If either of you come back with so much as a scratch on you, I'll kill you." said Mia sternly, her yellow eyes moving from Shin to Shuyin.

"So you're saying that if we come back hurt, you're going to put us through even more pain?" said Shin, eyebrows raised.

"I'm glad you've understood so quickly," said Mia.

"Sounds like we'll have to be extra careful, then," said Shuyin, smiling. "Or at least we'll have to be sure to not show you the scratches we do get."

Mia smiled too. "Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," said Shin, rolling his eyes.

"You and the others are in charge, obviously," Shuyin instructed. "If anyone in the Clan has anything to say about it, tell them they'll be dealt with when I get back."  
"Aww," said Mia, grinning, "You have to have all the fun, don't you?"

Shuyin shrugged and said playfully, "It comes with being the leader, I guess."

Mia hugged them both quickly. "Try not to stay gone for too long. It's bad enough that Kyerie and Rikku haven't been back for nearly a year, but it'll be too much if the two of you wait such a long time to come back."

"We're hoping to meet up with them somewhere along the way," said Shin.

Shuyin nodded. "That's a big part of the reason we're going. We want to make sure they're okay because they've been gone for a really long time."

"They can take care of themselves," said Mia.

"I know," said Shuyin softly, "but they're my sisters. I'll always worry about them."

"And we'll worry about all of you while we're gone," said Shin.

"And we'll worry about you," said Mia, smiling. She hugged the two goodbye again.

The two friends started off and they could hear Mia shout laughingly after them, "So much as a scratch and you're dead!" As Shuyin and Shin reached the forest surrounding their large village and started through it, the five two-tailed demon cats and the two wolves moved with them, though they stayed out of sight. Unnie cawed from somewhere above. And Yumiko, they knew, was watching them go.

- - -

Sesshomaru was at the lead of the group, Jaken trailing along at his heal. They'd been walking for nearly two hours now, though Kyerie wasn't sure they had an actual destination. Rin would stop here and there to pick flowers and as she walked she would hum and sing. Ah-Un was lazily bringing up the rear of the group, watching those in front of him.

Kyerie was walking several feet behind Sesshomaru. As he walked, his long silver-white hair swung slightly and Kyerie couldn't help but to watch it, as if hypnotized. _He has such gorgeous hair. It reminds me of Inuyasha's, except longer and shinier. I wonder if it's a dog demon thing? It would be annoying if every cat demon had similar hair, I'm glad there's a variety. But I suppose I wouldn't mind if everyone in the clan had hair this beautiful._

"Kyerie?" said Rin, breaking into Kyerie's thoughts. Kyerie looked around at the little girl, who was holding an entire bouquet of flowers out to her. Kyerie took the flowers gently and smiled.  
"Thank you, Rin." Kyerie picked a flower from the midst of the others and placed it lovingly behind the little girl's ear. Rin smiled at her sweetly and began to pick more flowers.

"Oh, honestly, Rin," said Jaken, looking back at her. "You spend too much time picking flowers."

Rin shrugged. "Kyerie likes them, Master Jaken."

They walked further on in silence except for Rin's singing and humming. Kyerie's gaze fell yet again to Sesshomaru's swinging hair. _I wonder where we're going. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to have any particular destination, but then again he doesn't talk much so maybe he is going somewhere in particular and he just hasn't told any of us._ She sighed. _Rikku's probably started off with the others by now. I wonder how long it'll be until I actually see her again? Most likely not too long, but you never can tell, can you? And what about all of the others waiting at home? How long will it be before we actually go home? It's been such a long time, I bet things have changed._

Kyerie tore her eyes away from the silvery-white hair that belonged to the dog demon in front of her and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining down on them from high above. When she looked away from the sky and in front of her again, she saw Rin move to Jaken's side.

Rin held out a flower to the small green demon. "For you, Master Jaken."

Jaken took the flower and looked at Rin incredulously. "What do I need a flower for, Rin?"

Rin shrugged and said good-naturedly, "It'll help you cheer up, Master Jaken. You're always so grumpy." And the little girl fell back to picking more flowers and singing and humming.

Kyerie watched Jaken a while longer. At first he'd looked at Rin and the flower in surprise, unsure of what to thin about what had just happened. But as they walked on, Kyerie smiled to herself. Though he had criticized the fact that Rin spent her time picking flowers, he never once let the flower Rin had given him fall to the ground, but instead he held it tight as if it were a precious gift.

_He bickers with her all the time, criticizes her even, but loves her very much as if they were brother and sister. He tries to hide it though, that much is obvious. Maybe he's ashamed to love in such a way?_ Kyerie looked up at the sky again. _There's much more to Jaken than meets the eye. There must be something more to Sesshomaru too, or else why would he allow Rin, and even myself, to follow him around?_


	5. Chapter 4: Mysterious Power Unchained

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Inuyasha manga/anime series. I do, however, claim to be a huge Inuyasha fan, and I also claim to love writing...thus bringing you this Inuyasha fanfic. ;-)_

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Power Unchained**

The morning was a warm one, a gentle breeze moving through the air. It was Kyerie's fourth morning with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken and they had moved further still. Now, however, they were not yet traveling but sitting in a small clearing. Kyerie and Rin were both lying on their backs in a patch of beautiful, sweet smelling flowers, looking up at what they could see of the sky. Jaken was sitting several feet away, his eyes on Ah-Un who was sitting within the trees. Sesshomaru had disappeared some time before. He'd done this several times already and Kyerie was tempted to follow him, but decided against it for the time being.

"Where is it that Sesshomaru goes when he leaves us?" Kyerie asked, her eyes on a particularly odd shaped cloud that reminded her of a turtle.

"Lord Sesshomaru does lots of different things," answered Rin.

"I imagine he does," Kyerie muttered, more to herself than the others.

"Not that it's any of your business," said Jaken contemptuously, "but Lord Sesshomaru goes off to find information about Naraku's whereabouts."

"If it isn't any of my business, then why are you telling me?" Kyerie asked furtively, looking over at the green demon.

Jaken frowned at her, but did not answer.

"What is it that he has against Naraku, anyway?" said Kyerie, her eyes still on Jaken.

Jaken crossed his arms in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru has his reasons for wanting to kill Naraku." _Why does she have to ask so many questions? What's she going to want to know next? Lord Sesshomaru's favorite color?_

But Kyerie did not ask anything else. She simply turned her gaze back to the clouds above and fell silent. She closed her eyes after awhile and let the warm breeze play gently across her face as her mind wondered elsewhere.

- - -

The group stopped walking as a wolf-demon came speeding toward them in what looked like a tornado of dust.

"Great, it's the stupid wolf," Inuyasha muttered as the wolf-demon stopped directly in front of Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you?"

"Hello Koga," said Kagome cheerfully.

The demon in front of Kagome looked about eighteen, and his long dark hair was pulled back. Rikku noted that he, like Yin, had a tail and pointed ears, but his clothing was a much different style. Rikku also noticed immediately that he had a sacred jewel shard in each leg.

Koga took Kagome's hands in his own and Kagome looked exasperated. "I trust the mutt's been treating you well."

"Get your hands off of her, you mangy wolf," said Inuyasha furiously.

Koga ignored him and continued. "Because if he hasn't, I'll have to kill him."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," said Kagome before Inuyasha could say anything. "Really, things have been fine."

Koga let go of Kagome's hands and looked around as two other wolf-demons ran up. As they reached the group they doubled over, breathing hard.

"What took you so long?" said Koga as if he hadn't been running extraordinarily fast.

"Hello Ginta, Hakkaku," said Kagome, addressing each of the two wolf demons in turn.

"Hello Kagome," said the one called Ginta while Hakkaku said something along the lines of, "Wish you wouldn't run so fast, Koga." And then both demons let their eyes fall on Rikku. Koga followed their gaze and raised his eyes in surprise.

"Who's she?" he muttered to Kagome.

Rikku answered before Kagome had a chance. "I am Rikku. And I'm going to assume you're the wolf demon my brother told me about."

"Your brother?" said Koga, sounding confused.

"Shuyin, leader of the Kyatto Clan," said Rikku calmly.

"_Your_ Shuyin's sister?" Koga said and then he moved to stand in front of her, taking in her features. "It's nice to meet you, Rikku of the Kyatto Clan. I am Koga —"

" — leader of the wolf demon tribe, yes I know," said Rikku.  
Koga looked a bit impressed at the fact Rikku knew this. Seconds later he turned and said, "Well, gotta go mutt. See you Kagome," and sped off. Ginta and Hakkaku both sighed and took off after him and soon they'd disappeared from view.

"That was a bit strange," Rikku remarked, looking after them.

"We run into Koga from time to time," Sango explained. "He's on a mission to destroy Naraku as well."

"Naraku killed everyone in his tribe except himself, Ginta, and Hakkaku," said Miroku, shaking his head.

Rikku stared at the spot where the three wolf demons had disappeared from view. It seemed everywhere she turned, someone had been affected by the evil of Naraku.

- - -

Sesshomaru had returned to the rest of the small group. As he'd walked toward the patch of flowers where he'd left them, he noticed Kyerie and Rin lying side-by-side, Kyerie's eyes closed, her breathing slow as if she were asleep. Rin was looking up at the sky trying to decipher shapes from the clouds.

"It took you long enough," Kyerie said, though not harshly.

He said nothing but watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky that sat so serenely above. It took several seconds before he heard the sound of distant footfalls. He guessed them to be demons because of the lightness of their steps, though he hadn't caught any scent yet.

Kyerie sat bolt upright, also catching the sound of someone approaching though they were still quite a distance away. Jaken and Ah-Un were also listening hard, but neither had ears that matched Kyerie's cat-like senses or Sesshomaru's dog-like hearing.

"What is it?" Rin asked, looking from Kyerie to Sesshomaru in turn.

Sesshomaru turned to look at them. "Stay here, be prepared to flee with Ah-Un." His eyes landed lastly on Kyerie as if silently telling her to stay, and then he turned and moved in the direction of the footsteps.

Kyerie narrowed her eyes, stood up, and followed after Sesshomaru, ignoring Jaken's remarks of, "Come back, come back, Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay put!" Together they walked toward the source of the disturbance until finally Sesshomaru stopped walking. Kyerie did the same.  
"I thought I told you to stay there," said Sesshomaru softly.

Kyerie turned to look him directly in the eye. "And I thought you'd have learnt by now, Sesshomaru, that I don't follow orders."

They stared one another directly in the eye, temporarily forgetting about the approaching demons, neither willing to break eye contact and surrender to the other. And then they both caught the scent of one of the demons, Kyerie recognizing it immediately.

"Get away from her, dog!"

Kyerie whipped around, her eyes falling on the black haired cat demon that stood feet away from them. She took several steps toward him, her head slightly tilted to one side. "Shin…what're you doing here?"

Shin's eyes traveled over her as if checking to make sure she wasn't hurt and then moved to Sesshomaru, who had his eyes glued to Shin. Both demons had murderous looks in their eyes. Kyerie turned so that she could look either way at the demons on each side of her.

"Move Kyerie," said Shin.

But Kyerie stood still. "Shin, don't."

"I am sorry, but this is one time I cannot obey your orders," he said softly.

Kyerie looked at Shin and muttered sarcastically, "Yes, because I order you around _so often_."

But Shin wasn't listening. Next thing Kyerie knew, Shin and Sesshomaru were running toward each other, each intent on killing. They'd moved slightly to one side, so as to go around Kyerie to get to one another. And everything seemed to slow down as Kyerie watched them moving closer each second.

_I have to stop this._ With a simple step forward Kyerie was in their way yet again, and she held her arms out to either side, her palms held outward. She was gathering every bit of energy she had and a strange tingling feeling began to run through her body.

Kyerie's arms and hands were instantly surrounded by a watery light the exact same turquoise color that her eyes were, that had always surrounded her sacred arrows when she was human. Two blue lines appeared on her face, running from halfway down her forehead, across her eyes, and then stopped halfway down her cheeks. The lines very much resembled the marionette lines of a puppet. Her hair took on a much bluer tinge and her eyes were glowing.  
Shin and Sesshomaru stopped on either side of her, and Kyerie could smell the fear that temporarily ran through them both. When she spoke, her voice was much cooler than usual.

"You will both stop this senseless fight before it before it even begins. So much as lay a finger on the other and I'll kill you myself."

Shin and Sesshomaru stood still, their eyes glued to her. She lowered her arms to her sides, the turquoise watery light disappearing. Her eyes stopped glowing and her hair went back to normal. The lines on her face, however, remained. And then she crumpled to the ground, barely breathing. Both demons stood still for a few seconds, unsure of what had just happened to the half-demon lying on the ground between them.

"Kyerie?" came a panicked voice and both cat demon and dog demon looked around for the source of the speaker. Shuyin's eyes were glued on his unconscious sister and then he looked at Sesshomaru. "You bastard! What did you do to her, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He and Shuyin had met before, had fought one another several times, but only now did Sesshomaru make the connection between the girl lying on the ground and the angry half-demon standing several feet away. _Shuyin is the brother she spoke of…_

Sesshomaru looked from Shin to Shuyin. "Care for her. She's weak." His eyes moved over Kyerie one last time before he turned and started back toward Rin and Jaken. _He is her brother, he will fight for her, and the other one has already made it perfectly clear that he will too. I will not try to take her from them._ Her voice ran through his mind, so much crueler than he had grown used to. _"You will both stop this senseless fight before it even begins. So much as lay a finger on the other and I'll kill you myself."_ He took a deep breath. _I will respect her request, even though she has not respected anything I've told her to do._

Shuyin watched Sesshomaru go. Once he was sure that the dog demon wouldn't come back, Shuyin moved over to his sister and picked her up. She lay limp and crumpled in his arms, hardly breathing. He could hear her heart beating abnormally slowly within her chest. As he looked at her, he noticed for the first time the two blue lines on her face.

"So you know him?" Shin asked, now taking his eyes from the spot where Sesshomaru had disappeared.

"Unfortunately," said Shuyin. "Let's go."

He walked past Shin and started through the trees. Shin turned and followed.

"What happened?" Shuyin asked, once they'd been walking for a few minutes.

Shin was silent for awhile, and then he responded. "Kyerie was standing in front of him, Sesshomaru, when I approached. They were just looking at each other…like they'd been talking before I'd arrived. I told him to get away from her and she turned and saw me. And then he and I started toward each other, meaning to attack. Kyerie stepped between us."

Shuyin looked over at him. "She stepped between you?"

Shin nodded. "Yes, to stop us. And then…" He paused, his eyes resting on Kyerie's face. "Something happened."

"What do you mean _something happened_?" Shuyin asked sharply.

"She held her hands out toward each of us…and this light surrounded both of her arms. Her hair changed and her eyes were glowing. And those marks," Shin nodded his head toward the lines on Kyerie's face, "they appeared too. She had so much power and it all seemed to come from nowhere…" Shin's voice trailed off as he remembered the brief fear he had felt toward Kyerie. He'd never feared her before, had never thought he would. They _were_ old friends, after all.

- - -

Rin and Jaken looked up as Sesshomaru walked into view of the flower patch. Both the little girl and the small demon looked around for Kyerie.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where's Kyerie?" Rin asked.

"She's gone," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you 'gone,' my lord?" Jaken asked quickly.

"She is with her brother now," said Sesshomaru, looking at the green demon.

"She left us?" Rin asked, sounding tearful.

Sesshomaru surveyed Rin before responding. "Yes, but she did not have a choice."

"He forced her to go with him?" said Jaken, frowning.

"No," said Sesshomaru.

"If she wasn't forced then why didn't she have a choice?" Jaken spoke again, his frown becoming even more defined.  
"She was unconscious," said Sesshomaru.

"Unconscious, my lord?" said Jaken, now looking confused.

"Yes."

"But why?" Rin piped up.

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl again. "I'm not sure myself."

Jaken spoke up again. "But why did you not bring her back, my lord?"

"I do not think she'd have liked my killing her brother to do so," said Sesshomaru softly.

Jaken opened his mouth to ask another question, realized he probably shouldn't have asked so much already and then said, "I'm sorry for questioning you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do you think we'll ever see Kyerie again?" Rin asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru nodded very slightly. And then he started off, a hopeful Rin and a seemingly relieved Jaken following behind.

- - -

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Shin asked.

Shin and Shuyin had made camp near a clear stream. Kyerie was lying on the ground, her eyes closed, her breathing and heartbeat just as shallow and slow as they had been before. They had put several blankets over her body because her skin had been much colder than normal.

"Yes," said Shuyin. "Like Sesshomaru said, she's weak. Whatever it was that she did used up a lot more power than she's used to." Shuyin rubbed his hands together in the stream to wash them off.

Shin was sitting at Kyerie's side, looking down at her peaceful looking face. She still had the marks but the color had faded slightly. Shin ran a finger gently down the mark on the left side of her face.

"Do you think these marks will ever go away?" Shin said.

Shuyin looked around and his eyes fell on his sister's face, too. "I don't know. Let's hope she likes them, though, just in case."

Shin smiled. "There'll be hell to pay if she doesn't."

"I know," said Shuyin, standing up and stretching. "And telling her she did it to herself would probably just piss her off even more."

"If the marks don't go away, we could just keep her away from mirrors," Shin suggested.

"And get our asses kicked for telling her what to do?" said Shuyin, his eyebrows raised.

"Fair point," said Shin with a laugh.

The two looked down at Kyerie, wondering where the power she had shown had come from. She'd always been powerful but the power she'd shown earlier was something neither of them could explain. They'd never heard of such a prevailing power controlled by a half-demon, nor a full demon at that.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunited

_Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own, or claim to own, or in any way be associated with the creation of the Inuyasha manga/anime series. I do, however, own a sweet Sesshomaru keychain._

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

_Kyerie was standing over three human men, their bodies bloody and limp, a very young Shuyin at her side…She was running alone through a forest and her eyes fell for the first time on a girl with green, brown and black hair…She was alone with Rikku, both of them shooting arrows at a target that sat a long way away…Shin was approaching her as she sat alone in a tree, shaking and tears running down her face…She and Yoko were jumping off of a high cliff and falling without worry toward the ground…Her mother was hugging her tight, trying to comfort her…She was looking down at the two children sleeping in a pile of hay, one of them with snow-white hair…Her father was lying on his bed, the last breath drained out of him, all of her friends gathered round, trying not to feel the loss that had come over them so suddenly…She and Mia were laughing as they chased Yu and Yin toward the forest, trying to get back the two swords they had playfully snatched and run off with…She was sitting with Oeshi on the grass, both of them talking good naturedly…She and Rikku were battling demons together…Her eyes were transfixed on the long silver-white hair of the demon walking in front of her…She was standing with her arms outstretched, a tingly feeling running through her body, arms engulfed in a watery turquoise light…_

Kyerie's eyes flickered open as the dream full of her memories dispersed and she looked around. She was lying in a camp that someone had made near a stream. She blinked several times and took in the scent of the two people standing nearby.

"Shuyin," came Shin's voice from somewhere, "She's awake!"

There were footsteps and then Shin's face appeared in her line of vision. Half a second later Shuyin had leaned over her too.

"Looks like they're completely gone," said Shuyin with satisfaction.

Shin nodded. "I was starting to think they'd always be there, even if barely."

"It did take awhile. They faded more each day," said Shuyin.

Kyerie pushed the two away so that they weren't leaning over her and sat up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Shuyin and Shin glanced at each other. Shuyin was the one who answered.

"You had these weird marks on your face. We thought maybe they wouldn't go away."

"You said 'they faded more each day,'" Kyerie said, her eyes boring into her brother's.

"Yeah," said Shuyin, scratching the back of his head, "you were unconscious for a little over three days."

"Whatever you did took a lot of your energy," Shin spoke up, "I don't think we've ever seen you so weak."

"Kyerie," said Shuyin, "do you have any idea what happened?"

Kyerie looked at each of them for a few seconds and then nodded. "I think so…" Shuyin and Shin looked at her expectantly and so she continued. "I'm not really sure how I did it…it just kind of happened, out of desperation, I guess, but I could feel it moving through me…mixing…"

"Mixing?" said Shuyin, looking worried. "What do you mean?" He felt her head as if checking for a fever.

"Maybe she bumped her head when she fell to the ground," Shin suggested as he watched Kyerie.

Kyerie rolled her eyes and pushed her brother's hand away. "I don't have a fever and I didn't hit my head!"

"You're sure?" asked Shin teasingly, "Because I was getting the feeling you were a bit crazy."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Kyerie. They were silent for a while and then Kyerie spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "I somehow managed to combine my demonic power with my spirit energy."

"What?" Shuyin and Shin asked simultaneously, and then Shuyin added, "Are you sure?"

Kyerie nodded. "Yeah."

Shuyin watched her, surprised about her explanation. _I never thought anything like that could ever be possible, but then again it surprised everyone when Kyerie shot her first sacred arrow, too. No one thought a half-demon could control that kind of spiritual power, even when it was while they were in their human form._

"Why were you with Sesshomaru?" Shuyin asked suddenly.

Kyerie looked over at him in surprise. "You know Sesshomaru, then?"

"Know him?" Shuyin gave a hollow laugh. "I've fought him at least half the times we've met!"

"Really?" said Kyerie, more surprised still. "You never told us about him, like you did with Inuyasha and the others."

"Hey, she's right," said Shin thoughtfully.

Shuyin shrugged. "Why would I want to go into depth about my enemies? I never told you much about Kagura, either."

"Kagura?" said Kyerie, tilting her head as she remembered the demoness on the large feather whom Sesshomaru had saved her from.

"You've met her?" asked Shuyin.

"Briefly."

"Where's Rikku?" Shin asked after awhile. "We thought she'd be with you."

"I'd imagine she's with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirrara."

"So you've met them too…" said Shuyin.

_I was with Sesshomaru for four days and then unconscious for three so…_ "It was exactly a week ago," said Kyerie softly.

"How did you get separated?" Shin asked.

Kyerie smiled. "It's a long story. And stop asking so many questions," she added. She stood up and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Well boys, I think it's time we get going."

"Going where?" Shuyin asked suspiciously.

Kyerie smiled again. "To Rikku, of course."

- - -

Kagome, Rikku and Sango were lying on their stomachs on the grassy green ground. Shippo was sitting several inches away with Kirrara. Inuyasha and Miroku were out searching for firewood because it would be dark soon. Myoga, a flea demon, was with them. Rikku had quickly discovered that Myoga was cowardly, coming and going in the group depending on how safe he felt he was. Kagome had several different books open in front of her and her eyes were rapidly scanning through page after page.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself," Rikku said, her eyes on one of the pages of Kagome's books. It was full of numbers and strange equations.

"I can't fail the next test or I'm a goner for sure," said Kagome. She sighed and laid her forehead on the pages of the nearest book. "It's no use. I'm too far behind!"

Rikku smiled. "You're very smart. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Rikku."

Rikku looked away from Kagome and up at the sky as two long, almost snake-like creatures flew past. Rikku furrowed her brow.

"What're those?"

Sango and Kagome looked up too.

"They must be Kikyo's Soul Collectors," said Kagome softly.

"Kikyo?" said Rikku, thinking back to all of the people Shuyin had told about after he'd come back from his travels. "Isn't she the priestess that died fifty years ago and then she was brought back by the witch Urasue?"

"Yes," said Sango quietly as Kagome went back to her studying.

Inuyasha and Miroku came walking into view at this point, both carrying wood.

"You're still studying?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at Kagome's open books.  
Kagome nodded. After a few seconds she pushed herself into a sitting position, pushed the books closed, and yawned. Inuyasha and Miroku lay the firewood in a pile, while Sango hastened to make a fire, and Rikku helped Kagome prepare some of her 'ninja' food for cooking.

"This food you have really is clever, Kagome," Rikku said, pulling a lid off of one of the containers of noodles and adding a small amount of water.

"Yeah," said Kagome, doing the same as Rikku, "This kind of food is a really useful invention of my time. It's really handy here in this era."

"I bet your time is really interesting," said Rikku softly, trying to imagine what the future could possibly be like. "I'd love to be able to see it, someday."

"The only ones who can go through the well are Kagome and Inuyasha," Shippo joined in.

"That's probably a good thing," said Rikku wisely. "We wouldn't want just anyone going through. They could hurt Kagome's family."

Kagome cooked her 'ninja' food as the sun began to disappear and they ate by firelight. Shippo rolled over onto his back, looking up at the sky and Kagome handed him a red lollypop, which he took and began to suck on immediately. They sat for awhile around the glowing fire, talking. And then Rikku sensed the jewel shards moving toward them. Kagome, too, noticed the shards. Both looked in the direction from which they were coming.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Two jewel shards," Rikku muttered.

"They're definitely Koga's," said Kagome.

No sooner than she'd said his name, the wolf demon had appeared in front of them in a burst of speed. Not much later Ginta and Hakkaku had come running up and were out of breath.

"I thought I smelt a mutt," Koga said, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Then the smell must be a relief for you after being around your own scent all day."

"Why you —" Koga began but then stopped.

He was looking around, sniffing the air. Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku did the same. The rest of them looked around. They could feel several demonic auras moving toward them. Simultaneously, Rikku and Kagome stood and readied their bows, each with an arrow pointing in the direction the auras were coming from. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and it took its larger, more powerful form. Sango and Miroku readied themselves for battle as well.

A demon with long black hair, silver cat eyes and cat ears atop his head came into view. His eyes were directed at the tip of Rikku's arrow, which was pointed directly at his head. Rikku looked at him in mild surprise and amusement at the look on his face.

"Shin…"

"Jeez, Rikku, lower your weapon," Shin said, and his eyes traveled over the others, all of them ready to attack.

Rikku lowered her bow and gently put the unused arrow away. The others followed her lead.

"What're you doing here?" Rikku asked as Inuyasha and Koga both said, "Who the hell are you?"

Shin ignored Inuyasha and Koga and answered Rikku instead, "We're looking for you…"

"Apparently we aren't looking anymore, considering she's standing right there," Shuyin said as he appeared into view on Shin's right.

Kyerie walked into view and shook her head. "We weren't _looking_, Shin, I've already told you."

"We did kind of come right to her by following Kyerie," said Shuyin, looking at Shin. "Considering the distance there was between us and the fact that we only started out yesterday, she must've known."

Shin looked at Kyerie. "How _did_ you do that?"

Kyerie smiled. "Once I've picked up a person's spirit energy, I can find them by searching for that spirit energy. It works best with people I'm closest to, though, like Rikku. She can do it with me too, of course, when I'm in my human form."

"Since when have you had that power?" Shuyin asked.

"Always," said Kyerie with a shrug. "We inherited it from mother. You probably did too, but you haven't learnt to use it yet."

Shuyin and Shin glanced at each other as Kyerie looked around the group and noticed three unfamiliar wolf demons. "Who are you?" she asked politely.

The three wolves introduced themselves and Kyerie did the same. And then introductions went around between Shin and the others.

"Well, this explains where you went," said Shippo.

"Not really," said Shin darkly. "She's only been with us for four days…and she was unconscious for a little over three of them. When she finally woke up yesterday it was already nearing the evening and we started out toward Rikku almost immediately."

"Why were you unconscious?" Rikku asked sharply, her eyes on her sister. _Could it have something to do with the fact that I felt her spiritual energy clearly four days ago, as if she were in human form?_

Kyerie gazed into Rikku's eyes. "It's an odd story, and a long one."

"Wait," said Miroku suddenly, sounding a bit confused. "Kyerie, you said that because of the gift inherited from your mother, Rikku can track you using spirit energy when you're a human."

"That's what I said, yes," said Kyerie softly, realizing she had not yet told her new friends of her training as a priestess while in human form.

"So that's what you went off to train for that night?" said Sango, sounding surprised.

Kyerie nodded.

"I didn't know it was possible for half demons to have spirit energy," said Kagome.

Koga frowned slightly. "It is a strange thing to hear of…"

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha snapped at the wolf demon.

Koga opened his mouth to retort but Kagome cut across him loudly.

"So you've trained as a priestess every time you've become human, Kyerie?"

Kyerie nodded again. "It took awhile, only having twelve nights a year, but finally I was able to shoot a sacred arrow."

"A sacred arrow?" said Sango questioningly. "I didn't know anyone besides Kagome and Kikyo could shoot sacred arrows."  
"Oh yes," said Rikku, "though they're very few. The spiritual energy of the particular person has to be very powerful to even be able to shoot even the weakest of sacred arrows. For someone to be able to use a sacred arrow with efficiency, like Kagome for example, well, one can only imagine the immense amount of spiritual energy they must have."

Shuyin nodded. "Both Rikku and Kyerie have achieved the ability to shoot a powerful sacred arrow. Our mother could too."

"It's amazing that you know so much about spirit energy," said Kagome, sounding thoroughly interested. "If I knew as much as you maybe I'd be able to use my spirit energy more successfully in destroying Naraku."

Kyerie gave the girl a smile. "Perhaps you can come and train with us on the next new moon?"

Kagome looked a little embarrassed. She mumbled something along the lines of, "I wouldn't want to put either of you through any trouble…"

"Oh, it'd be no trouble at all," said Rikku cheerfully.

"Yeah," said Shin with a smile, "Rikku's already training Kumi to become a priestess."

"It'd probably be no trouble for her to train someone who can already shoot a sacred arrow like yours, Kagome," Shuyin added in agreement.

Kagome smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah," said Shuyin, nodding.

"Who's Kumi?" Inuyasha asked. "Another friend of yours?"

"She's a girl who lives in the castle of our village," said Kyerie.

"The Kyatto Clan has a _castle_?" Ginta asked.

"Yes," said Shin. "It's the castle that rightfully belongs to the Kyatto Clan leader…or I suppose in our case, leaders."

"There's more than one leader?" Hakkaku said questioningly.

"There are three," Shin shrugged, "and they're all sitting right here." He gestured to the three siblings.

Koga looked at Rikku suspiciously. "You never mentioned that you were also a leader of the Kyatto Clan."

Rikku simply shrugged. "Would you really have believed me, anyway, considering I'm human?"

Koga looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess you have a point…the priestess thing makes it kind of hard to believe."

Rikku looked at him, amused. _'The priestess thing?' So he doesn't find it odd for a human to lead demons…but being a priestess does make it odd?_

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku left some time later, though Kyerie was sure they hadn't gone too far away. She could still smell their scents in the air. Kyerie, Shuyin and Shin set up camp with the others and slowly they all drifted off to sleep, taking shifts for lookout. Kyerie and Rikku took their shift together, and Kyerie told her sister in whispered conversation about the combination of her demonic and spiritual powers.

"That explains why I felt you, or your spirit energy anyway," Rikku said softly and then both sisters fell into silence for the rest of their shift.


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha anime/manga series. I'm not involved in the creation of the anime/manga series. Though sometimes I wish I were. Really, how awesome would that job be?_

**Chapter 6: Surprise Battle**

Kyerie, Shuyin, and Shin had decided to stay with the group consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Rikku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirrara, if only for a little while. They had been reunited for exactly two days, and now night had fallen yet again. Still they were taking shifts as lookout each night and at this particular time, Kyerie and Miroku were taking their shift together while the others slept peacefully around them. They were both shaking with laughter, trying not to wake the others.

"— and then I said him, 'One more word and I'll show you exactly where you can shove that sword! And trust me, you're not going to like it!'" Kyerie was saying in fits of giggles. "And so he acted as if he were about to start talking again and I said, 'Or maybe you will like it!' and I snatched the sword away from him and chased him with it all the way around the castle."

Miroku fell backward onto the ground with a fresh stream of muffled laughter. Kyerie heard Inuyasha give a small laugh which quickly turned into a quiet cough. Kyerie had been telling Miroku of some of the funnier things that had happened back at her home. Miroku sat back up after his laughter had subsided and things became quiet. Inuyasha sat upward and looked around at them.

"It's about time you two have shut up," he said in his usual irritable voice but Kyerie knew better than to fall for it. She had heard him laugh, after all, and it had been a very reassuring sound. He hardly ever seemed to just…_laugh_.  
Miroku yawned and stretched his arms upward. Kyerie looked over at him. "You should get some rest."

"No, no," he said, "I wouldn't want to leave you alone on guard duty."

"It'll be fine," Kyerie said reassuringly. "Besides, Inuyasha's awake now."

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, who said, "Go to sleep, Miroku."

Finally, Miroku nodded, stood up and looked over at Kyerie. "You'll have to be sure to tell me more stories from your home."

Kyerie smiled. "I will."

And then he wondered over to where the others slept and within thirty seconds he was snoring loudly. Inuyasha had made his way away from the others now and was sitting nearer Kyerie.

"Why don't you go to sleep too?"

Kyerie shook her head. "Oh, I'll be okay. You can go back to sleep, though, if you want to."

"Can't sleep."

"I know the feeling." Kyerie looked out into the darkness of the forest surrounding them, her thoughts wondering to Rin, to Jaken, to Sesshomaru until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Are you really going to take Kagome and train with her?" His voice was casual, but there was something else hidden behind the casualness.

Kyerie nodded. "If she wishes it."

"H-how long do you think it will take?"

Kyerie looked at him. "I don't know." _He's asking because he's afraid to lose her, to be too far away from her for too long…_ "Rikku may work with her alone when she can. During the new moon I will help."

Inuyasha nodded and looked out into the darkness just as Kyerie had been doing. Kyerie watched him for awhile. _He loves her, you can tell…I'll bet anything he's thinking about her right now too…_ A small smile came to Kyerie's lips and Inuyasha looked over at her suspiciously.

"What?"  
"Nothing."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and watched her as though trying to decipher what was going through her mind. Upon deciding that he couldn't, he looked away from her again. They sat in silence some time longer and Kyerie was the one to break the silence this time.

"You love her, don't you?" she said softly.

He whipped his head around to look at her. "Who?"

"Kagome, of course," Kyerie spoke just as softly.

He stared at her. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes…and the way you're so protective over her kind of gives it away too."

Kyerie could tell by the look on his face that he knew what she was saying was true but Inuyasha said nothing. He simply looked at her thoughtfully for awhile.

"What about you?"

Kyerie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been in love?" His voice was soft, much softer than Kyerie had yet heard it.

She watched him thoughtfully, long silver-white hair and golden eyes coming into mind. Finally, she gave him a very small smile. "I'm not sure, really."

"How can you not be sure?"

Kyerie shrugged. "I don't know. Strange, isn't it?"

He nodded and they both fell silent, deep in thought about different things. Inuyasha thought of a certain girl who fell down a well…Kyerie thought of silver haired dog demon…

- - -

The group of ten had started off early the next morning after a quick breakfast cooked by Rikku and Kagome. As they walked, they seemed to have broken into smaller groups of discussion. Rikku, Kagome and Sango were talking together about where the best place to look for the last sacred jewel shard would be; Miroku, Shin and Shuyin were laughing together about the last story Kyerie had told Miroku the night before ("What I wonder is if she ever actually caught you and shoved the sword somewhere unpleasant, Shin?" Miroku was saying and Shin said, "No…but she did hit me hard around the head once she caught up. I had a lump for a week!"); Shippo was walking alongside Kirrara, talking to her good naturedly; Kyerie and Inuyasha walked side-by-side at the head of the group in silence. A kind of silent understanding had sprung up between the two of them since the night before, which made them feel much closer as friends. It was an odd feeling but also a reassuring one.

The path the ten were walking on was a rather cheery one. They'd made their way out of the trees and had followed the dirt trail they were walking on, green grass surrounding them. Some distance to their right lay the forest they'd left, stretching still further in the direction they were going. As they moved farther along and the day grew later, the clear sky became clouded and dark, the sun covered up. Wind began to blow hard around them and it seemed as if it were going to rain.

"I hope so," Kyerie thought aloud after Shippo stated his predictions of the weather, breaking her from her thoughts of Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. Several times she thought she caught their scents but then decided it had only been her imagination.

"Really?" said Inuyasha questioningly. "I thought cats didn't like rain."

Kyerie smiled kindly over at him. "Depends on the cat, I suppose. As for me, I love it."

"When she was little she'd disappear for hours at a time when it rained," said Shin reminiscently, and then he added jokingly, "To bad she doesn't anymore."

Kyerie turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her a look that said, '_Oh, that's mature_,' before sticking his own tongue out at her. The others around them laughed. Kyerie stopped walking, the smile dropping from her face. There was a sense of foreboding that had just overcome her, along with an unfamiliar scent. Inuyasha stood at her side, the others uneasy behind them.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

As Kagome spoke another scent appeared, this one no more familiar than the first. And then the aura and scent of thousands of lower demons.

"Kagura." Inuyasha muttered.

Kyerie gave him a surprised look. "Kagura?"

"I thought you said you'd met her," Shuyin said to his sister. "Why didn't you realize it was her scent?"

"I did meet her," Kyerie hissed softly at her brother, "I was _human_."

The demoness appeared in sight now, flying overhead on her large feather and looking down on them. Another figure appeared too, and Kyerie took it to be the first scent she'd picked up on. He appeared to be a child of about seven with white hair that had a purple tinge. Kyerie would have thought him to be nothing but a child if it weren't for his heartless purple eyes…they revealed the evil within. The lesser demons came into sight too, waiting for their orders.

"Look at who we've run into, Kagura," said the heartless eyed child in a soft, almost bored voice. "It's the half-demon and his weak little friends."

"Hakudoushi," Inuyasha growled.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, which had taken its full form, and started running for the demon child called Hakudoushi within a split second. This seemed to be what they had been waiting for because everyone and everything went into motion at once. Hakudoushi easily avoided Inuyasha's attacks, moving lightly through the air. Kagura sent attacks down at Shuyin, who in turn avoided them and sent his own attacks back at her. The thousands of lesser demons moved toward the rest of the group. Rikku and Kagome automatically sent sacred arrows flying at the lesser demons; Sango yelled "Hiraikotsu!" and sent her giant boomerang-like weapon flying, knocking out at least twenty lesser demons; Shin was slashing at them with his claws; Shippo using his fox-magic; Kirrara flying through the air in larger form and fighting with them.

Kyerie stopped directly in front of the group of lesser demons that was charging at her and held her hands together out in front of her. She quickly separated her hands, drawing a large, invisible circle in the air in front of her, her hands meeting in front of her head, saying "Kansui Gawa!" as she did so. A glowing blue circle appeared where she had drawn the invisible circle and water seemed to shoot from it like a violent river at the demons, which disappeared instantly. Kyerie lowered her hands and the circle was gone.

"There are so many!" Kagome said, taking a step backward and shooting another sacred arrow. Rikku did the same though the spirit energy around her arrow was an emerald green color that matched her eyes, rather than the pink-purple color around Kagome's arrows. The two took another step back, shooting arrows simultaneously. The arrows reached the group of lesser demons that was moving toward them and there was a flash of light as the demons disintegrated.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel, sucking in the nearby demons. Wasp demons seemed to come from nowhere and fly directly into the hole in the monk's hand and he covered it immediately. "Damn Saimyōshō!" Sango, meanwhile, was now on Kirrara's back and sending her Hiraikotsu flying in every direction, killing as many demons as possible. Shippo yelled "Fox Fire!" and blue flames sprung up, taking out a few demons around him. Inuyasha was still battling with Hakudoushi relentlessly, the child dodging every swing of the Tetsusaiga. Shuyin was sending attack after attack at Kagura. Shin had pulled out both swords he usually carried.

"Kyerie!"

The half-demon looked around for who had called her name. Shin tossed one of his swords to her and started back into battle. Kyerie caught the sword effortlessly and then felt herself falling to the ground. In the split second she'd looked away from battle, she'd been knocked down from an attack sent by Kagura.

"Damn it!" Kyerie mumbled, pushing herself upward in time to see another attack coming straight for her. Before she'd had time to react, however, the all too familiar scent have overcome her and once again Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, blocking Kagura's attack.

"_Sesshomaru,_" Kyerie said, her heart pounding.

The dog demon turned around to look at her as she fully straightened herself up. "I see you've recovered well."

She opened her mouth to respond but he'd pushed her gently but forcefully to one side and swung his sword at the demons that had been rushing Kyerie from behind.

Shuyin had noticed the appearance of Sesshomaru, as had Miroku who was very near Shuyin. They both watched in surprise as Sesshomaru moved in front of Kyerie and deflected the attack aimed at her, and then move her out of the way of yet another attack.

"What the hell…?" Shuyin thought aloud. _Why is he protecting her?_

"He seems to be very protective over her," Miroku speculated as he hit a demon over the head with his staff, "much like he is with young Rin."

Kagome and Rikku, too, had noticed the appearance of Sesshomaru.

"What's Sesshomaru doing here?" Kagome asked.

"That's Sesshomaru?" Rikku asked, her eyes on the dog demon.

Sesshomaru had turned back to Kyerie now, had opened his mouth to speak, but stopped upon hearing the scream of a little girl. Kyerie's eyes widened as she looked in the direction of the scream. _Rin…_ She and Sesshomaru simultaneously took off running in the direction of the little girl. They entered the forest and ran through the trees until finally they'd stopped to see the scene that lay in front of them: Jaken was lying on the ground and in the process of pushing himself to his feet, Rin was backing up slowly, a bloody Ah-Un keeping himself between the girl and the demon moving toward her. The demon moving toward her was more powerful than the lesser demons they'd been fighting…

With one sweep of his sword Sesshomaru had sliced the demon into half and he'd fallen to the ground, dead. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and then her eyes fell on the half-demon at his side and her eyes lit up.

"Kyerie!" she exclaimed before running over to her and hugging her round the legs, as she was still quite a bit shorter than her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back!"

Kyerie smiled at the little girl and knelt down to hug her too.

"Forgive me, my lord," Jaken said, bowing low and expecting to feel Sesshomaru's wrath. "I should have protected Rin better, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru and I showed up in time so there was no harm done," Kyerie said dismissively before Sesshomaru had a chance to speak.

Jaken looked at her, rather surprised, before looking back at his lord. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken for a few seconds and said nothing, before looking down at Kyerie, who was still kneeling beside Rin. Kyerie gave him an innocent smile that simply said '_I dare you to say otherwise, Sesshomaru…_' He shook his head slightly in an almost exasperated way and then strode over to Ah-Un. Kyerie, too, strode over to Ah-Un and began to examine the two-headed dragon's wounds.

It took Kyerie about ten minutes to tend to Ah-Un's wounds, having Rin and Jaken assist her in the same manner they'd assisted when she'd tended to Sesshomaru's cut. She turned, meaning to go back to the battle-field but she could no longer hear the sounds of battle, nor could she feel the auras or catch the scents of Kagura or Hakudoushi, and so she turned to look at Sesshomaru instead.

"It seems that you're always saving me from something, Sesshomaru," Kyerie said with a small laugh. "Particularly Kagura."

"I caught your scent," he said softly, "I've been catching it off and on all day."

Kyerie's eyebrows rose. "So you've been nearby. I thought I'd caught your scent several times but…" She let her voice trail away as she merely thought the rest of the sentence. _I thought maybe it was just because I'd been thinking about you._

"You've found new traveling companions…"

Kyerie nodded. _Was that bitterness in his voice? Or did I just imagine it? It's hard to tell…_ "I should go back to them soon…"

"You're leaving again?" Rin asked, sounding hurt.

Kyerie looked at the little girl. "Only for awhile. I'll see you again soon, I promise."

"Why're you leaving?" Jaken asked quickly without meaning to, and then his green skin almost revealed a blush.

A smile played at Kyerie's lips. "Because I have no doubt my brother, Shuyin, will hunt me down if I'm gone to long. And it doesn't help that he doesn't like you, Sesshomaru," she added.

She stayed with them awhile longer as evening approached and the finally Kyerie gave Rin another hug, gently pat each of Ah-Un's heads and bent down to kiss Jaken swiftly atop his head, causing his green skin to actually flush red. She turned to Sesshomaru, their eyes meeting for a few seconds, before she gave him a sweet smile, walked past him and started off back to her siblings and other friends.


	8. Chapter 7: Desires of the Heart

_Disclaimer: I'm do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series/manga. I do own the other characters that I made up though. Please don't steal them. I would be very sad. Like this -- :-(_

**Chapter 7: Desires of the Heart**

"Where'd Kyerie run off to, anyway?" Inuyasha asked the others.

The nine had made camp in the shelter of the trees after the end of the battle and were now all sitting around the fire they'd made. Hakudoushi and Kagura had left after the majority of their lower demons had been killed, Kagura saying something to Hakudoushi about a demon servant in the forest being killed as well. Only then did the majority of the group realize Kyerie had disappeared. Shuyin and Miroku had gone back to battle not long after seeing Sesshomaru, but Rikku and Kagome had watched Kyerie run off with him into the forest after the barely audible scream of a child.

Rikku and Kagome glanced uneasily at each other, unsure whether to answer the question or not. Shuyin had caught sight of this glance and he narrowed his eyes. _I swear if Sesshomaru had anything to do with this…_

"Where is she, Rikku?" he demanded.

Rikku crossed her arms in front of her and held her head up higher. "I am not our sister's keeper, Shuyin, and neither are you. She's a big girl, she'll do what she wants."

"I wonder why Sesshomaru was there," Shippo said curiously.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango said with a start.

Rikku and Kagome resisted another glance, but noticed Miroku and Shuyin glance at one another. Rikku watched them closely. _So they saw him too. It explains why Shuyin wants to know where Kyerie is._

Shippo nodded. "I saw him, but when I looked back he was gone."

"Sesshomaru," said Shin thoughtfully. "He's the dog demon I almost fought when Kyerie freaked out."

"Why'd she freak out?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know," Shin shrugged. "She just _freaked out_."

Shuyin and Rikku were the only two amongst the rest who knew what had happened when Kyerie had '_freaked out_,' though Rikku knew more than Shuyin. Kyerie had told her the entire story the night she'd told her of the combination of spiritual and demonic power, had told of the days with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un…

"Keep talking about me and I'll really freak out," said Kyerie. They all looked up as she walked into their camp, her arms crossed as if she were angry, but her smiling eyes said differently.

"Where were you?" Shin asked, sounding a mix between curious and relieved.

"Not here," said Kyerie simply.

"Smart ass," Shin muttered.

"I try," Kyerie said as she sat down on her sister's open side.

They did not question her further but Shuyin watched her for a few minutes as if trying to decide something. Slowly nearly everyone around them began to get tired and so Kyerie and Rikku offered to take guard duty. After everyone had drifted off to sleep excluding Kyerie, Rikku, and Kagome, Kagome spoke.

"Were you with Sesshomaru?"

Kyerie looked at her in surprise and then hesitated before nodding and saying, "You know him too"

Kagome nodded as well. "He's Inuyasha's brother."

"What?" Kyerie and Rikku said simultaneously.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "Well, half-brother. But why were you with him? Sesshomaru's always been so heartless. He hates half demons and humans. The only human I've ever even seen him be able to stand is Rin."

Rikku looked at Kagome, bemused. "That's odd. From what Kyerie's told me about him, he doesn't seem like he hates half demons or humans…"

"He saved me when I was in human form, the day we met all of you," said Kyerie softly. "He didn't really seem _kind_ exactly, and when he spoke to me his voice was very cold, but he did save me and he offered to let me go to his camp for the night."

"And you stayed with him," said Kagome, piecing together Kyerie's four days of absence.

"Yes." Kyerie smiled. "I watched him with the others, particularly Rin, and he seems to have a soft spot for her. And I talked to him. After that first evening the coldness seemed to disappear from his voice." _For someone so heartless, he seems to care a lot._

"I can't see Sesshomaru having a lot of conversations," said Kagome thoughtfully. After a pause, she added, "By the way you talk about him, I'd almost say you were in love."

Kyerie's eyes widened slightly. Kagome looked at her expectantly, a small smirk was barely visible on Rikku's face. _I wasn't going to point it out to her, but maybe Kagome saying it will help Kyerie realize it_.

"I…I…" Kyerie stuttered, not sure what to say.

Kagome laughed gently at Kyerie's stuttering, her inability to come up with something to say. "Who would've thought? Someone's actually fallen in love with Sesshomaru." Kagome paused and then said quietly, "Does he love you?"

Kyerie stopped trying to come up with something to say and simply shrugged half-heartedly. _What if he doesn't?_ Kyerie's heart sank slightly. She had never actually thought about any of this before, had not realized until Kagome's words that she'd fallen. She'd fallen hard and hadn't even noticed…

Kagome seemed to read her mind. "I think he cares about you. After all, he did protect you today. But still, _Sesshomaru_," she added as if in disbelief.

Kyerie sighed. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean with Inuyasha. Do you love him?"

Kagome blushed and muttered, "It's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

Kagome sat in silence for a few minutes and then took a breath as if steadying herself to speak. "Inuyasha loves Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Rikku said softly.

"Yeah," said Kagome and she shakily launched into the story. "He'd do anything to protect her…It's one of the reasons he hates Naraku so much. Fifty years ago Inuyasha met Kikyo…and then Naraku posed as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo to get the Shikon Jewel…and so Kikyo used an arrow to trap Inuyasha to a tree and then Kikyo died." Kagome took a deep breath. "I released him from the tree when I accidentally came to this era the first time. And Kikyo was resurrected not long after that. It's obvious he still loves her, it's always been obvious…" Kagome's voice faded away.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"He may still have feelings for Kikyo," Rikku began wisely, "because she was the first person he'd ever fallen in love with. That does not necessarily mean he doesn't love you."

Kagome looked at Rikku meekly. "Even if he does love me, it doesn't mean he loves me more. He loves Kikyo, he always will…"

Kyerie smiled kindly. "In the end, I think you'll see that his love for you will overcome that of his feelings for Kikyo."

"And why do you think that?" asked Kagome, skeptically.

Kyerie smiled again, remembering her conversation with Inuyasha the previous night. _"You love her, don't you?" "Who?" "Kagome, of course." "What makes you say that?" "I can see it in your eyes…and the way you're so protective over her kind of gives it away too."_ Silence, and then, _"What about you?" "What do you mean?" "Have you ever been in love?" "I'm not sure, really." "How can you not be sure?" "I don't know, strange isn't it?"_ He had practically admitted he loved Kagome but without ever actually saying it.

"I just have a feeling," Kyerie said simply. _I won't betray Inuyasha's trust in me about his feelings for Kagome, but that doesn't mean I can't try and comfort her about his loving her more than Kikyo._

"You have a feeling?" said Kagome.

Kyerie nodded. Rikku shook her head.

"The funny thing is that Kyerie's feelings usually turn out to be right."

Kyerie shrugged slightly. "I do have awesome instincts, being half cat demon and all."

Kagome smiled, seeming somewhat reassured.

Kyerie and Rikku had come to know Kagome as a happy, caring girl. This was the first time either had seen any sign of sadness or worry within her, excluding the worry they all had about Naraku and the Shikon Jewel Shards. The two sisters were glad they could help Kagome not feel that momentary sadness and worry that they both knew had nothing to do with the evil and challenges they all faced together…

- - -

They started off early the next morning much as they had the previous morning. A quick breakfast cooked by Rikku and Kagome before setting off on their journey once more. Again Inuyasha and Kyerie silently led the group, walking side-by-side. Rikku and Kagome were directly behind them, talking cheerily of the training Kagome would soon be receiving. Sango, a small formed Kirrara on her shoulder, was talking with Shin who was complimenting her on her Hiraikotsu ("— a brilliant weapon, you wield it beautifully, a true master —"). Miroku, Shuyin, and Shippo were wondering aloud when they would stumble among the next village.

"It shouldn't be too long," Kyerie turned back to say. "We haven't seen a village in days, there's bound to be one soon."

"I hope we come across a village," Kagome said. "It'd be nice to sleep indoors."

Several others murmured their agreement and they walked on. The group of ten walked on for several hours and to no ones surprise but everyone's delight, they came across a village inhabited with humans. They stood looking down on the village from a high hill top.

"We'll need to find a place to stay," said Shin, his eyes moving over the buildings.

"I think that's your cue, Miroku," said Shuyin, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Miroku defensively. "I simply give my services of exercising spirits and demons and receive food and a place to stay in return!"

"Whatever, just find us a place to stay," said Sango.

Miroku gave a defeated sigh and Inuyasha muttered to Kyerie, "I'll bet he finds evil spirits in the largest, nicest house in the entire village…"

Kyerie laughed quietly as they started into the village.

Two hours passed and the group of ten was sitting in a luxurious room around a table, food in front of each of them. They had found a place to say and Miroku had indeed chosen the largest, nicest house in the entire village. He had spotted it and automatically told the people within the large house that he was a traveling monk and he could sense an evil presence within the house, despite the fact that there was a lack of an evil aura. He told them he would exercise the house, asking only for a place to stay for the night in return. He had spent the better part of two hours putting sutras in various places within the house and then had made quite a dramatic and convincing bit of noise of fighting a demon while alone in one room.

"Thank you monk," one of the attendants of the house bowed down to him, "there's no way we can ever repay you for the services you've preformed for our house. It's a blessing that you came through town, otherwise we wouldn't have known of the demonic presence until it was too late."

"It was nothing," Miroku said.

"Literally," Shippo muttered under his breath. "_Nothing_."

The girls all giggled quietly.

The attendant bowed again. "Is there anything else that you or your friends require?"

"No," said Miroku, "I think we have all we need."

"The lady of the house wishes to meet you and give you her thanks."

"Is the lady of your house pretty?" Miroku asked quickly.

"Oh yes, monk, very pretty."

"I would be most happy —" Miroku cut off as he caught the death stare Sango was giving him. "Er, please give the lady of your house my regrets and thank her for her hospitality."

"Yes sir." The attendant bowed once more before leaving them alone.

Sango crossed her arms. "And why does it matter if the lady of the house is pretty, monk?"

"I, uh, erm," Miroku stuttered.

Sango looked at him expectantly, her eyes still shooting invisible daggers at him. Shuyin and Shin both sniggered as Miroku quickly changed the subject.

"So, who's still hungry?" He passed noodles and dumplings around hurriedly, avoiding Sango's gaze.

Once they'd finished eating they broke off into smaller groups and wondered around the enclosed grounds of the noble home. Sango kept an eye on Miroku, giving him angry glances every now and again. Inuyasha sat with Kagome and Shippo while Kirrara played. Shuyin and Shin sat talking about this and that. Kyerie and Rikku walked together around the garden.

Kyerie's thoughts wondered from these small grounds all the way to the castle, the Kyatto Clan village, the extraordinarily large forest that surrounded it all. She thought of the people that weren't here with her, the people who were waiting at home: _Ayamatsu and Ukaiya, always both so kind and motherly and ready with advice; Yin and Yu, always joking and laughing; Mia, always there when you need her; Oeshi, always looking past what demon race you are because of his own strange mix; Yoko, always loving the skies and the birds; Yumiko, always one with the forest she lives; Kotsu and Kumi, always so strong and brave for such young children; Yanku, always so cheerful; the five two tailed demon cats, the two wolves, the black bird, all of them always working together to watch over and protect the people they loved…_

"Kyerie? What's wrong?"

Kyerie looked around at Rikku. "What do you mean?"

"You look kind of sad."

Kyerie sighed. "I'm just missing home, our friends, that's all."

"Me too. It's been at least a year since we've seen them. Honestly I was surprised when Shuyin and Shin showed up. I figured Mia would make everyone stay there until we got back…"

Kyerie laughed softly. "Yeah, so as not to loose to many of us at one time."

They began to circle the garden for the fourth time. The garden had beautiful flowers and trees but it was nothing like the large elaborate gardens around the castle. It was nothing compared to the courtyard they went just to get away, to be around only one another and no one else. It was nothing compared to the forest, with the mysterious darkness that always hung over and within it, the gorgeous plants it held. It was nothing compared to the streams and hidden hot springs and the waterfall that crashed down into the clear blue lake below. It was nothing compared to the lands that Kyerie loved so very much. Nothing could ever compare to the beauty and mystery and wonder of those lands and no other place could ever live up to Kyerie's expectations of beauty and mystery and wonder. She could never love another place quite the way she loved that castle with its gardens, that courtyard, that village, that forest and all that was within.

"Rikku, I want to go."

"Go?"

Kyerie took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to go home."


	9. Chapter 8: Return Home

_Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with the creation of the Inuyasha anime or manga. I do not own the Inuyasha anime or manga. I do own the Season One and Season Two box set though. _

**Chapter 8: Return Home**

Kyerie's eyes were on the vast forest that lay in front of her. Shin and Shuyin were on either side of her and they all prepared themselves to enter the forest. A village of humans lay some miles behind. Humans didn't dare come near this forest; they'd always thought it to be haunted, possessed by evil. Demons didn't often venture into the forest either. But the three must enter the forest to get to the Kyatto Clan village, to get to their home. As Kyerie looked up at the tall trees of the forest, the dark and mysterious air that hung over it all, she thought of the conversation she'd had with Rikku just before leaving four days ago.

_"I'm going to stay with them while you, Shuyin, and Shin journey home," Rikku had said. "We're going to try one more lead on the jewel shard."_

"And then?" Kyerie had questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"And then I'll come home too. We'll only be a few days behind."

"You think they'll want to come with you?"

Rikku shrugged. "If they don't then they won't." A pause. "And Sesshomaru?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know you're leaving us?"

"No. I haven't seen him since the battle."

Rikku had looked at Kyerie with a thoughtful expression and then simply said, "Be safe getting home."

Kyerie smiled. "And you."

That had been the day after Miroku had exercised the house of 'evil spirits.' Kyerie, Shuyin, and Shin had left almost immediately after the conversation. They had taken four days to get here to the forest and now all they had to do was make their way through it. They knew this forest as well as they knew themselves and could make it through the vastness of it easily. For others, particularly those who had no business being in the forest, the place was nothing more than a large maze of trees with which they could never properly calculate their way through. This was helped along by Yumiko, of course, and the protection barriers that were around the Kyatto Clan village. For those who did not know the forest, it could take days to navigate through. Kyerie, Shuyin and Shin would need only a few minutes.

They stepped simultaneously into the cover of the trees and started forward toward the village. The three were comforted by the familiar scent of the surrounding trees and plants, Kyerie more so than the others. She had been gone for a year, after all. And so they continued onward, moving at a quick pace, much quicker than the pace they'd taken to actually get to the forest itself. After at least a half an hour of quiet progress through the woods, Kyerie stopped. Shuyin and Shin mimicked her actions, their eyes on a spot several feet ahead of them.

It seemed as though a plant consisting of entangled vines and leaves had shot upward from the ground and was now growing upward still, taking the form of a person only slightly taller than Kyerie. The vines and leaves almost seemed to disintegrate, or rather, be drawn within the person who had appeared: long messy hair of various browns, greens, and even black; deep, understanding brown eyes; clothing that consisted of a short brown skirt that looked as if it were made from animal skins and a green top with no straps that barely showed her navel where a green leaf was embedded into her skin. The only noticeable difference Kyerie could see in Yumiko, other than the fact that she was now eighteen, were the two small leaves on her skin at the outer corner of each eye.

"Nice leaf markings," Kyerie said with a smile. "How'd you get them?"

"It's a symbol of nature and earth demons. Certain markings only appear if they're powerful enough, truly as one with nature. They appeared on my birthday," said Yumiko, and then abruptly added. "Where have you been for the past year?"

"It's nice to see you too," said Kyerie softly. "I'll tell you about it on the way to the village."

They began toward the village again though now with Yumiko walking at Kyerie's side and Shuyin and Shin now several feet behind. Kyerie explained to Yumiko about the search for information on Naraku, meeting up with Inuyasha and the others and trying to find the last shard of the Shikon Jewel, the journey home. Finally, they reached a place where the trees were beginning to thin and the castle came into view, though the village was blocked by large hills. Only a hut or home here or there could be seen.

"I would very much like to join all of you up at the castle," Yumiko said softly, "but I'm afraid I can't."

"Why?" asked Shin.

"Well," said Yumiko, "there have been three wolf demons lingering around the nearby villages and I think they may come into the forest. I'd like to keep an eye on them if they do."

"If their names are Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku then grant them entry into the forest," said Kyerie. "Lead them to the village, and make sure the two-tailed pack is with you, otherwise some of the villagers may go into an uproar."

"I can do even better," said Yumiko. "I'll just send one of the cats to you, or perhaps Ni and Sa. Let Shin come and fetch them."

"Why me?" Shin asked.

"The villagers like you," said Yumiko with a small smile. "Plus, you don't seem to want to…which is an even better reason."

Before he could retort, Yumiko took several steps backward, gave a little wave, and disappeared in the same manner she'd come, leaves and vines surrounding her and seeming to sink into the ground.

Kyerie, Shuyin, and Shin watched as a large black bird flew over, followed by four two-tailed demon cats, while the one leading the group flew down, took her smaller size, and hopped onto Kyerie's shoulder. Two wolves were barking crazily somewhere in the forest.

"Come on," Kyerie said as she stroked Uri's head, "I have no doubt Unnie, the cat pack, and the wolves will let everyone know we're coming."

Shuyin and Shin nodded in agreement and together they walked over the hill blocking the village and the homes and shops and huts came into view. They made their way through the village toward the castle, their castle, and the village's cat-demon inhabitants watched as they walked by. Some smiled warmly and waved, some kept their faces hidden as if to hide their expression, some watched them with surprise. Kyerie caught sight of the one called Nobu with a particularly dirty scowl and she smirked. _I love making his life hell…_

As they drew nearer to the castle, a cat demon with dark red hair and yellow slitted eyes came into view. Mia had her arms crossed, waiting impatiently for them. Yin and Yu, looking so much like they did five years ago, joined her side. Yu's auburn hair was longer now and they both looked older but there was no other difference in appearance.

"Where're the others?" Shuyin called as they walked closer.

The waiting three did not answer until Kyerie, Shuyin and Shin had stopped directly in front of them

"Yoko went to get Oeshi, who was sparring with Ayamatsu. Ukayia went to get Kotsu, Kumi, and Yanku," Mia finally said.

"Where's Rikku?" asked Yin, almost looking afraid of what the answer would be.

"She isn't hurt or anything," Kyerie said as the six started the rest of the way up to the castle. "She'll be home in a few days time."

"We were beginning to think the two of you had gotten lost," said Yu.

"Or that you didn't like us much anymore," said Yin.

"You've probably made new friends who like to go out and have _adventures_," said Yu.

"So, who needs friends like us when you've made new more adventurous friends?" said Yin in an imitation of sadness and distress.

"Pssh," said Yu in the same imitation voice of distress, "who cares about doing fun things like going on adventures? Aren't we enough?"

"You'd be enough for anyone," said Mia teasingly. "Probably too much, even."

The others laughed. As they entered the castle, Yoko, Oeshi, and Ayamatsu stood waiting. Unnie was on Yoko's shoulder.

"It's about time," Oeshi said. "We've been waiting _forever_…"

"It hasn't been quite '_forever_'" said Ayamatsu, looking over them fondly, her eyes landing lastly on Kyerie.

"But they did take their time getting up to the castle," said Yoko earnestly.

There was a shriek of delight and then, "Kyerie!"

Ukaiya had just come down the stairs, Kotsu, Kumi, and Yanku following behind. The three children ran the rest of the way to the group that stood there, their eyes on Kyerie the entire time. Kyerie knelt down to hug the three ten year olds and then she leaned back to take in their features.

Kotsu was several inches taller than Kumi or Yanku. His hair was short and snow white, his eyes a glowing dark red though they often looked brown. His claws and fangs were sharp but not quite in the manner of that of a cat demon. Kotsu was a mixture of an ice and water demon with a fire demon. Kyerie wasn't sure how this had happened, though, because her experience with both ice and water demons and fire demons showed her that they didn't much like one another.

Kumi was thin with long black hair that she often times pulled loosely back and her gray eyes showed knowledge beyond that of most ten year olds. She was a human girl in the process of being trained by Rikku in the ways of a priestess, and Kyerie was rather surprised she was not in her own priestess apparel.

As Kyerie looked at Kotsu and Kumi she couldn't help to think of the first time she'd seen them. _They were sleeping in the hay, cuddled together for warmth and protection…they've been together every day since…_ The tribe of fire demons Kotsu had been with had attacked Kumi's village, slaughtered everyone, but Kotsu had managed to save Kumi and himself. He always wished he'd have been able to save more, he'd once told Kyerie.

Kyerie looked lastly at Yanku. Everything about her appearance screamed that she was a cat-demon and also that she was Ukaiya's daughter. Her hair was long, wavy, and light brown with a silver-gray streak in the front that matched Ukaiya's silver-gray streaks. Her eyes glowed a dark yellow with cat slits, her claws and fangs were sharp, and there were cat ears atop her head.

"We'd thought you'd forgotten us!" Kumi said.

"You'd been gone such a long time," said Yanku.

"I know," Kyerie said apologetically. "Things have been a bit hectic."

"Where's Rikku?" Kumi said, looking around the others as if hoping to find her. "I've been practicing my archery and I'm much better. I want to show her."

"She'll be here in a few days," said Shuyin.

Kumi beamed. "I hope my priestess clothing is fixed by then."

"Why, what happened to it?" Shin asked.

Ukaiya crossed her arms and looked at the children sternly. "We let the three of them go out into the forest alone and all of them had ripped clothing when they came back."

"It happened everyday for over a week," said Ayamatsu, though with a smile. "We've temporarily banned them from the forest in the hopes they'll learn to be a bit more careful."

"Ah, the pleasures of childhood," said Yu.

"We came back with plenty of ripped up clothing in our day," said Yin.

"Before we knew the forest so well it was a bit of an adventure going through it," said Mia.

"Thank Kami for Yumiko as our guide," said Oeshi. "We'd have been lost without her."

"Speaking of Yumiko, why isn't she here too?" Yoko asked.

"We spoke to her," said Shuyin. "She regrets not being able to come up to the castle."

"But…?"

"But she's keeping an eye on three demons I think may be some friends of ours," said Kyerie.

"They'd better hope they _are_ your friends or else they'll feel Yumiko's wrath for entering the forest without her permission," said Ayamatsu, looking amused.

Smiles spread across all of their faces at the thought of Yumiko's anger at trespassers within the forest.

"Kyerie," Kotsu spoke up for the first time.

She looked at the white haired child that stood at her side and smiled at the expression on his face. It was one of excitement, expectancy, and anticipation.

"Now that you're back will you try and teach me how to do that circle thing?"

Kyerie smiled at his wording. "Of course I'll try and teach you how to do '_that circle thing_.'"

"What about me?" Yanku asked, her eyes lit up.

"I'll try and teach you too, if you wish, but I can't guarantee you'll be able to do it considering you haven't gotten any water demon in your blood."

"I know," said Yanku good-naturedly, "but I can at least try!"

"We should start soon!" Kotsu said.

He grabbed hold of Kyerie's hand and Yanku grabbed hold of the other and they began to drag her off toward the courtyard that was often used for training. Kyerie looked back at the others, all of which were shaking there heads except for Kumi, who was following behind.

- - -

Rikku was sitting alone, surrounded by trees, her stance one of meditation. Her eyes were closed and her bow was lying on the ground at her side. Sometimes she trained her spirit energy like this, concentrating only on her powers as a priestess. It was something she usually did alone because the aura of anyone else around was distracting, unless it was someone who could control their spirit energy with as much proficiency as she. Kyerie had trained with her like this once before and Rikku used to do it very often with her mother.

Rikku had left the others a few minutes before to spend some time alone for this training, explaining that she needed complete silence and concentration for it to work. They had let her go and were not too far off. She was positive Inuyasha could still smell her with perfection, having grown up around practically all demons and half-demons. It was four days ago that Kyerie, Shuyin, and Shin had left for home and Rikku had stayed behind, promising to come home after following up on the last lead they had about the final Shikon Jewel Shard.

The four days had been plenty of time for them to follow the lead. It had taken two days to simply get to the village they were headed for. Another day after to find out information about the Shikon Jewel Shard. Only this morning did they find out that the Shikon Jewel Shard they'd been searching for had turned out to be nothing more than a pretty rock that looked like a jewel shard but there was nothing remotely special about it except for the fact that a spell had been put on it to make it seem like a true Shikon Jewel Shard. And now Rikku was sitting here alone, training.

There was a change in the atmosphere, a demonic aura that had appeared. Rikku flicked her eyes open automatically, one hand reaching for her bow, the other for an arrow, and then she saw the demon standing several feet away, looking at her. She had seen him before, she knew. He had long silver-white hair, golden eyes, purple markings on his face, a crescent moon on his forehead, no arm where his left should have been, wearing a white fur on his right side.

"Sesshomaru?" Rikku whispered, dropping her arms back to where they'd been.

The dog demon did not answer, but rather watched Rikku in a calculating and almost curious way. Rikku spoke again.

"I am Rikku, Kyerie's sister…"

"I know," he said softly and Rikku was surprised to hear there was no coolness in his voice.

"You know?"

He gave the slightest of nods. "You look exactly as she described to Rin."

"Are you looking for her?"

Again, the dog demon did not answer. He merely surveyed her and so Rikku again went ahead and spoke.

"She's gone home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home."

Sesshomaru looked over Rikku, and she turned her head slightly to look behind her. She could hear footsteps moving toward them, footsteps Rikku knew must belong to Inuyasha and the others. Rikku turned her head to look forward again and Sesshomaru had gone.

"Rikku," said Sango. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Rikku, grabbing her bow and standing up. "Why?"

"Sesshomaru was near here," said Inuyasha. "I could smell him."

Rikku tore her eyes away from where Sesshomaru had been standing and turned to look at her friends. Inuyasha was holding his Tetsusaiga out in front of him as if he'd been preparing to fight. "He was here, yes."

"He was here, with you?" Miroku said questioningly.

Rikku looked around at them, her eyes landing on Kagome. "He was simply passing through, I suppose. He gave no reason to being here." _It isn't a lie. He never directly said he'd been looking for Kyerie, and he never actually gave a reason…_

"You talked to him?" said a surprised Shippo.

Rikku shrugged. "Just as I would speak to any other person." After a short pause, she added, "We should get going. It'll take a few days to get to the Kyatto Clan village, if you're still wanting to go, that is."

"Of course we still want to go," said Kagome.

The others concurred with this and Sango added, "Just lead the way."


	10. Chapter 9: The Guests' Choice

_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner or creator of the Inuyasha manga or anime, and sadly I'm not affiliated with the creator. Though if I did know Rumiko Takahashi, I'm sure we'd be quite good friends because lets face it, anyone who can come up with something as awesome as Inuyasha has to be one of the most awesome people ever._

**Chapter 9: The Guests' Choice**

Rikku was at the head of the group, Kagome and Sango on either side. Inuyasha and Miroku were following behind, Shippo was sitting on top of the large formed Kirrara's back. It had taken them five days to get into the forest from the time they'd started toward the Kyatto Clan village and now they were nearly there. Everyone within the group was cautiously alert except Rikku, who walked with ease and calmness through the trees. The sounds of rustling leaves and moving vines could be heard, no doubt the forest watching them, or more specifically Yumiko watching them. The demoness of the forest did not show herself, however, because of the newcomers Rikku had brought along.

"What is the name of this forest?" Miroku asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of it."

A small smile spread across Rikku's face. "It is not surprising that you have not heard of this forest. Few demons outside of the clan know of it, and even fewer humans. Those who do know of it try their best to stay away otherwise they'd pay greatly for their intrusion." A few leaves fell down in front of Rikku at this and she knew that Yumiko was agreeing, possibly even laughing. She continued. "We call it the Forest of Meikyuu, because of the mysterious aura and the fact that it's practically a hopeless maze to get around, though we should probably just call it the _Forest of Yumiko_."

More leaves fell down around Rikku and soft laughter rang through the trees.

"What was that?" Shippo asked, his eyes wide.

"Yumiko, of course."

"And who's Yumiko?" Sango asked.

"The demoness protector of the forest and a very close friend. She sees everything within these trees, hears everything, knows everything."

"So she can see us and hear us right now?" said Kagome, looking around.

"Yes."

"Wait, you said this place was practically a hopeless maze," said Inuyasha. "So how do you know where you're going?"

Another small smile came to Rikku's face. "I grew up here, remember? I ran around this forest with Kyerie and Shuyin and all of the others as a child."

"Oh, right," said Inuyasha as though he hadn't thought of this.

When the trees began to thin Rikku stopped walking. Miroku nearly ran into Rikku as quickly as she stopped and he stumbled backward a few steps. The others stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

Rikku turned toward them. "I just thought I should warn you…"

"Warn us about what?" said Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"Well," Rikku began, "most of the demons in the Kyatto Clan won't be very _welcoming_. They don't much like it when other types of demons or humans are brought here. And they particularly won't like you, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"You're a dog demon, or at least half dog demon," said Rikku apologetically, "and dog demons are the Kyatto Clan's worst enemies. They will deal with it, though, because you're with me and they have to deal with me whether they like it or not," she added this last sentence rather quickly. She paused, as if thinking. "But just in case…" She turned and faced the village again and called out quietly, "Kura, Ake!"

The two-tailed demon cats came flying into view seconds later in their larger forms, one with blue watery fire, the other with green leafy looking fire. They landed down in front of Rikku and the others looked at them in surprise.

"There are two-tailed cats here?" said Sango curiously.

"Yes," Rikku nodded. "There's a small pack of them, five to be exact. They obey only those whom they trust, which only includes our friends at the castle and Yumiko." Her eyes turned to the two demon cats that waited expectantly for orders. "Kura, Ake," she addressed each in turn, "I would like for the two of you to escort us up to the castle. I trust most of the village will go into a bit of an uproar at a half dog demon being brought within the protective barriers."

"Protective barriers?" said Miroku. "I can't sense any protective barriers."

"They're very cleverly devised," said Rikku. "Everyone we trust has put a bit of their own powers into it, excluding the children, of course, and they've already made it clear that they want to when they're older. The barriers can't be sensed and you're only allowed within the barriers if you were within the barriers when they were created, which means the entire Kyatto Clan, or if you have been brought in by someone who helped to create it. Then you're allowed to come and go as you please, as long as the person who brought you inside does not deny your access." She started forward. "Now, let's go to the castle."

They followed Rikku into the protective barriers that they had not sensed and would not have known existed if the priestess hadn't told them. They walked together over the hill that blocked the village from view, and then down into the village itself. Kura was at the head of the group as they walked through the village, Ake at the back, both two-tailed cats ready to attack if one of the villagers came forward with any plans of attacking the newcomers. Kirrara was in the center of the group, also ready to attack if she must. The cat demons they passed watched the group, recognizing Rikku, noticing most were human, and hissing quietly as their eyes fell to Inuyasha.

Rikku ignored the cat demons of the Kyatto Clan, her eyes straight ahead on the castle the entire way through the village. They drew nearer and nearer with each step and Rikku felt happiness rise up within her. _It's been so long since I've been home. I can't wait to see everyone…_

Upon reaching the castle, Kura and Ake moved to walk on either side of Rikku, nuzzling their noses against each of her hands, before jumping into the air and flying out of sight again. Rikku watched them go before entering the large doors into the castle and her eyes swept the large entry room of the castle. The walls and floors were made of shining wood, a large rug in the middle of the room, steps visible at the back of the room, placed directly in the center of the wall, leading upward and out of sight. On each side of the stairs was a door. There were two doors leading into the wall on the right of the group, and two on the left.

A cat-demon servant with dark hair came from one of the doors on the left, carrying a tray of food. She stopped dead upon seeing Rikku and the others, her eyes widening.

"Priestess Rikku, I did not realize you had returned." The cat demon's kindly eyes moved over the rest of the group.

"Only just so, Seiketsu," said Rikku kindly as Shuyin and Mia entered the room together.

Seiketsu's eyes moved to Shuyin and Mia and she addressed each. "Prince Shuyin, Warrior Mia."

"They call you _'prince'_?" said Inuyasha, his eyebrows raised.

Shuyin shrugged. "It caught on when we were children and kind of stuck."

Inuyasha and Miroku sniggered. Rikku looked to Seiketsu.

"Seiketsu, could you please have five rooms prepared for our guests? And please make sure that the girls' rooms are adjoining and the men's rooms adjoining, and place young Shippo here near the women."

Seiketsu gave a slight bow of her head. "Yes, Priestess Rikku, I shall tell Kahi to begin preparations. And I shall make sure that these young ladies have their own private bath, and a separate bath for the young men." Her eyes twinkling, she turned and headed through the door to the left of the stairway, off to deliver her tray of food before starting with the rooms.

Mia's eyes were looking over the newcomers who stood several inches behind Rikku and landed on Inuyasha. "I'm sure the villagers didn't much like you…"

"They didn't," said Kagome brightly. "They hissed at us all the way through the village."

Sango nodded. "I was sure they'd attack us."

"They wouldn't dare do such a thing," said Mia wisely. "They have orders to treat Rikku as if she were a cat-demon. Attacking people she brought within the barriers would go against that, they'd be killed." She gasped and gave a polite bow. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Mia, Captain of Protection of the Village."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "So you're the one who came up with the clever idea of the village's barriers?"

Mia flushed a very light shade of pink. "Yes."

Miroku introduced himself, and then the others did as well. A cat-demon with light colored hair appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your guests' rooms are ready, Priestess Rikku," Kahi said timidly.

"That was quick," said Shippo.

"Seiketsu is very efficient and very quick," said Kahi, her eyes on the little fox demon.

"And so are you, Kahi," said Mia, smiling kindly at her.

Kahi flushed. "Thank you, Warrior Mia."

"Kahi," said Rikku gently, "could you escort our guests to their rooms?" Kahi nodded and Rikku continued. "And could you escort them to the large dining room once dinner has been finished?" Again, Kahi nodded. Rikku turned to her friends. "Just follow Kahi, relax, take baths, whatever you want to do. She'll bring you back down for dinner and we'll talk then."

"A bath," said Kagome almost dreamily. "It feels like I haven't taken a bath in years…"

And so they followed Kahi up the stairs. Once they'd disappeared from view, Shuyin and Mia looked at Rikku. Her eyes were sparkling.

"What are you planning?" Shuyin asked. _That look in her eye reminds me of the one Kyerie gets when she's up to something…_

Rikku smiled. "I'm not _planning_ anything. If you see any of the others, let them know we'll be having dinner in the large dining room tonight. Now, where's Kyerie?"

"She's with the children in the training courtyard," said Mia.

"Lovely," said Rikku and she started off in the direction of her sister.

- - -

Kotsu was standing in the stance Kyerie had shown him. He put his hands out in front of him, parted them to create a circle that came together at his head's height, and said, "Kansui Gawa!" Nothing happened.

Kyerie was examining him as he did this, her head tilted thoughtfully. "I think I know what you're doing wrong."

"Really?" said Kotsu.

"I think perhaps you're not concentrating hard enough on the water demon part of you."

"What do you mean?" Kotsu asked.

"Well, you're half water and ice, half fire demon,' said Kyerie, "so you've got to be able to concentrate only on one element, in this case water."

"But I can already do that," said Kotsu. "See?" He raised his right hand in front of him and water raised up out of one of the glasses Seiketsu had brought them earlier. The water flew around his outstretched hand, circled it.

"That's a bit simpler than what you're trying to do now, though," said Kyerie, holding her hand out toward Kotsu and giving the slightest twitch of her fingers. The water surrounding his arm rose slightly and circled his head like a stream. "Controlling water as a water and ice demon is easy, but learning to conjure it takes time, and practice." She let her arm fall down to her side and the water splashed onto Kotsu's head.

"Hey!" he said. Yanku and Kumi, who were standing several feet away, burst into laughter. Kotsu joined in after a few seconds.

Kyerie's eyes moved to the door that led into the castle. Rikku was standing there, smiling.

"We'll work on it a bit more tomorrow," said Kyerie softly. "I'd like to talk to Rikku."

"Rikku?" The three children said in unison and they turned to look at her.

They ran to Rikku as they had Kyerie and hugged her tight and then left the sisters alone. Rikku walked forward and stopped directly in front of her sister.

"All is well?" said Rikku.

Kyerie nodded. "Are the others with you?"

It was Rikku's turn to nod. "Yes. We'll be having dinner in the large dining room tonight, of course. I figured everyone should meet, though they met Mia when we arrived."

Kyerie opened her mouth to respond but Yoko hurried into the courtyard now, Unnie on her shoulder.  
"Yumiko's just sent for Shin," said Yoko quietly. "Something about bringing three wolf demons into the barriers."

Kyerie grinned. "I'm sure Shin didn't like that very well."

Yoko smiled too. "He said something to the effect of '_Yumiko only sent Ara to get me because she knew I didn't want to…_' And then he muttered stuff under his breath all the way out of the castle."

They laughed quietly and then Kyerie said softly, "It sounds as if we'll have three more guests for dinner…"

- - -

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had been given rooms upon their arrival and told that they would be fetched for dinner just as Inuyasha and the others had. Now, the residents of the castle were sitting in their spots around the long table in the largest dinning room, one they barely ever used. Kyerie was sitting at the very head of the table, Rikku and Shuyin sitting across from one another at her either side. On Rikku's side of the table were Yin, Yu, Yumiko, Yoko, Oeshi and Shin. On Shuyin's side of the table were Mia, Ayamatsu, Ukaiya, Kumi, Kotsu and Yanku. The two wolves and the five two-tailed demon cats were sitting and lying around the room, while the large black bird that was Unnie was perched atop Uri's back.

Seiketsu entered the room, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirrara following behind. Everyone looked expectantly up at the group that entered. Without warning Ayamatsu gave a loud hiss, her eyes on Inuyasha.

"Ayamatsu," Ukaiya said, grabbing hold of her friend's arm.

Ayamatsu shook her head slightly as if to clear it and then bowed her head, "I am sorry. I just thought…it doesn't matter…"

"Please, sit," said Rikku softly.

They obeyed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat at the remaining four places on Rikku's side of the table. Shippo sat on Shuyin's side of the table beside Yanku. Kirrara moved to sit beside Uri.

"Are you expecting more people?" asked Sango, her eyes on the three remaining seats.

Before anyone could answer, Kahi entered the room, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku following behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Koga and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"Please relax," said Kyerie. "You are all our guests."

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku took the remaining three seats.

"Firstly," said Shuyin after everyone had seated themselves and calmed down, "I think introductions are in order…Obviously all of you know myself, Kyerie and Rikku, leaders of the Kyatto Clan, but you don't know one another."

Shuyin took a deep breath, and then nodded to each as he introduced them. "Yin and Yu, Chiefs of Weaponry; Yumiko, Guardian of the Forest; Yoko, Master of the Skies; Oeshi and everyone already knows Shin, Heads of Warfare; Mia, Captain of Protection of the Village; Ayamatsu and Ukaiya, Keepers of the Castle; Kumi, Priestess in Training; Kotsu, Demon of Water and Fire; Yanku, Daughter of Ukaiya."

"Were the 'official' titles necessary?" Rikku asked.

Shuyin shrugged. "Yin and Yu wanted everyone introduced with the 'official' titles."

"Yeah," Yin grinned. "It isn't often we get to be introduced as _Chiefs of Weaponry_."

"Plus we figured it would take awhile to introduce everyone like that," said Yu, "and we thought it would be funny to waste your time."

The wolf and fox demon burst into laughter.

"Shh," said Rikku, nudging Yin in the side, who in turn nudged Yu and they both fell silent. She now introduced the three Wolf Demons, nodding as her brother had done to each. "Ginta and Hakkaku of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe, and Koga, Leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe."

Kyerie now introduced the rest of them, also nodding to each in turn. "Inuyasha, Wielder of the Tetsusaiga; Kagome, Priestess of the Bone-Eater's Well," Kyerie and Kagome both smiled at this, "Miroku, Lecherous Monk," Miroku sighed and shook his head, "Sango, Demon Slayer; Shippo, Fox-Demon."

She took a breath now, put both her elbows on the table in front of her, and clasped her hands together. "Now, before we eat, we'd like to discuss a bit of business. We'd like to know what your plans are." Her eyes were moving around Inuyasha's group and Koga's group.

"What do you mean what our plans are?" Koga asked.  
"I mean about finding Naraku and the one remaining jewel shard. What are your plans?"

"Well, _I_ find Naraku and kill him," said Koga promptly.

Kyerie sighed. "I understand that everyone in this room wants Naraku dead and that everyone wants a chance to kill him. What I mean is how do you plan on finding Naraku?"

There was silence around the two groups of guests and then Miroku said, "Why do you want to know this?"

"Because as of yet, we have no idea where Naraku is, nor the last jewel shard. And we have no idea where to even begin to search for clues. Naraku has gone into hiding, sending his minions, or otherwise, his incarnations to do his dirty work. Few others outside of this room can be trusted."

"My sister and I have discussed things rather thoroughly," said Rikku, taking charge. "We have discussed the matter of what should be done concerning each and every person within this room. The safest thing we could decide for everyone would be to stay here at the castle."

"What?" said Koga.

"We can't just stay here, we have to find Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

"And the jewel shard," chimed Kagome and Sango.

"We understand this," said Kyerie, "but there is still the matter of not knowing where to look for either Naraku or the Shikon Jewel Shard. All of you are in great danger and it would be pointless for you to die at the hand of Naraku, or one his minions, not to mention painful beyond belief for those who care about you."

"But we'd be wasting time just staying here," said Ginta.

"No," said Rikku softly, "while here you can train, become stronger, so that you're all ready when the time does come to fight Naraku. And you will be safe from any evils within the barriers of the village, and thanks to Yumiko and the pack," Rikku gestured to the forest demoness and the two-tailed cats, the wolves, the bird, "the forest is safe for you to wonder as well."

"Your two jewel shards will be safe, Koga," said Kyerie, "and your three jewel shards will be safe, too, Kagome."

Sango slammed her hand down on the table, her face red with fury, her eyes looking tearful. "And what about Kohaku? I can't just let him stay under the control of Naraku!"

"We will find your brother and bring him to the village. Within the barriers, even Naraku cannot control him," said Kyerie, and then she looked Sango directly in the eye. "I promise you, Sango, we _will_ find Kohaku."

Sango watched her with shaky hands and finally gave the tiniest nod.

"So is it agreed then?" Rikku asked. "Because if you wish to leave, then you may leave at any time."

More silence and then the guests nodded and agreed as one. Rikku smiled.

"Lovely. Then we'll begin with your training tomorrow, Kagome."

Kyerie smiled too. "Feel free to go anywhere within the castle, the village and the forest. Just try not to get too lost…"

Seiketsu and Kahi and several other cat-demon servants entered the dinning room from a side door, carrying trays of food, which they set down upon the table and everyone began to eat. The four children were talking together, Koga and Inuyasha were badgering each other and calling one another names, the others talking happily. Everything was well within the castle but Kyerie couldn't help wishing three others, along with a two-headed dragon, could have joined them that evening…


	11. Chapter 10: Training Begins

_Disclaimer: I don't own and am not affiliated with the Inuyasha anime/manga or the creator, Rumiko Takahashi, otherwise known one of my hero's for being so awesome. 3_

**Chapter 10: Training Begins**

"How can I do it? I'm concentrating on water as much as I can." said Kotsu, looking expectantly at Kyerie.

The morning had come quickly and the air was still somewhat cool. Kyerie, Kotsu, and Yanku were yet again in the training courtyard, and again Kotsu was attempting to learn from Kyerie. Yanku's attention, too, was rapt.

"Well," said Kyerie thoughtfully, "perhaps you should try doing it by creating a smaller circle first. It's possible that it'll be easier that way because then you'll be conjuring less water for the attack. You'll still have to concentrate really hard on the water though."

Kyerie drew a small circle in the air using her pointer finger and said, "Kansui Gawa!" The circle turned blue and water poured from it, looking very much like a leak in the side of a bucket full of water.

Kotsu nodded and imitated Kyerie's actions. Yanku also imitated Kyerie's actions, attempting the attack for her first time, though unsure of whether she would ever be able to get it to work. After his tenth try, Kotsu's small circle turned a faded blue and then disappeared.

"Did you see that?" he asked excitedly, his eyes on Kyerie.

"Keep concentrating," said Kyerie softly.

Smiling, Kotsu went back to his practicing, each time creating the faded blue circle that disappeared almost as instantly. Kyerie watched the two children as they tried again and again to conjure water from nowhere. Her eyes moved to the castle as Kumi led the way into the courtyard, Rikku and Kagome following behind, and Shippo in the rear of the group. Rikku, Kagome, and Kumi were all carrying bows and an ample supply of arrows. Rikku smiled at her sister as the three headed toward the targets at the opposite side of the courtyard while Shippo moved toward Kyerie, Kotsu, and Yanku.

"What're you doing?" Shippo asked as he stopped beside them all, his eyes on Kotsu and Yanku, both of which were still creating circles in the air.

"Trying to conjure water," said Yanku. She dropped her hands to her side and sighed. "I don't think I can do it though…I don't have any water demon in my blood."

"No," said Shippo, "but I'm sure you can do all sorts of other interesting things."

Yanku smiled. "Well, my Mother has been teaching me." She flexed her sharp cat claws and ran at the nearest target. "Koneko Claw!" She slashed her clawed hands at the target and it sliced directly into two with a streak of silver and crashed to the ground.

"Wow," said Shippo quietly.

"Not bad," said Kyerie softly. "You've been practicing haven't you?"

Yanku nodded. "Yeah. Mother says once I'm older I'll be able to perform the Kaineko Claw without even saying anything, but the first step is to practice the Koneko Claw and become skilled at it."

Kyerie nodded. "I think you'll master it quickly, more quickly than most cat demons, anyway."

On the other side of the courtyard, meanwhile, Rikku, Kumi, and Kagome were standing some feet away from the targets that were often used for archery. Rikku, Kumi and Kyerie were the ones who used the targets most, but sometimes the others did as well.

"I've been practicing my archery!" said Kumi excitedly. She held up her bow and steadied her arrow, aiming for the center of the target. A barely audible red mist seemed to surround her arrow as she steadied it, and then released it. The arrow, surrounded by the barely audible red mist, zoomed through the air and hit the center of the target perfectly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "She hit dead on. Was that red mist spirit energy?"

"Yes," said Rikku, looking proudly at the young priestess in training. "Kumi's been practicing to become a priestess for five years. She's quite excellent with a bow and arrow, and it seems she's finally begun to learn to train her spirit energy into a sacred arrow, if only still slightly."

"I wish I could aim that well," said Kagome, her eyes on the arrow Kumi had shot.

"Your aim is what we'll be working on first," said Rikku. "Your aim isn't really that bad, particularly considering you've never had anyone teach you or help you along, but there is still room for improvement. Once you've learnt to hit your target with the briefest of glances, we'll move on to your spirit energy."

Kagome nodded. She shot an arrow at the target beside the one Kumi had shot at. The arrow, surrounded in Kagome's own purple-pink spirit energy, hit several inches away from the center. She continued to shoot arrows, concentrating very hard on each arrow and the very center of the target, while Rikku corrected her stance every now and again. After several hours she finally hit the very center of the target and with every arrow she shot at the target after, she hit the spot she was aiming for.

"Very good," said Rikku. "You're a fast learner. Most people would've taken days to hit the center of the target. Now, you must become faster at shooting arrows."

Rikku steadied her own bow, aimed an arrow at her own target, released, grabbed another arrow, aimed, released, grabbed yet another arrow, aimed again, and released. All three arrows hit their mark.

"You did that so quickly," said Kagome, stunned. Kumi did the same as Rikku though not quite as quickly as Rikku had, and hit her mark with all three arrows.

"I've been shooting arrows since I was four," said Rikku almost apologetically, "and I've been wielding a sword since I was six. Mother and Father wanted to make sure that Shuyin, Kyerie, and I were trained to fight, just in case…"

"It's understandable," said Kagome, "considering you grew up in a village full of people that don't seem to like you or want you here."

Rikku smiled sadly. "It was hard here, sometimes, but I had mother, at least until she died. The villagers respected her, and most respected me too, because they knew I was trying to become a priestess so I could help others, just as she always had. Living here was always hardest on Kyerie, I think."

"What?" said Kagome, surprised. "Why Kyerie?"

"They respected Shuyin because he was the eldest son of the leader, they had some respect for me as a human because of my mother and my efforts to help them as a priestess, but to them Kyerie was just a half-breed girl that could never be one of them. And unlike me, she left the castle and ventured into the village alone — Mother and Father would never let me go into the village alone when I was younger, they were afraid I would be attacked — and so she had to deal with the tormenting of the other children, the 'full-breed' children." Rikku shook her head. "She never uttered a word of her torture from the village children, though. But it made her determined, made her stronger, more powerful. Now those village children, there were about ten of them that always tormented her, I think, are all grown up and they keep their heads down around her, show her the respect they never showed her back then."

"If she never told anyone," Kumi piped up, "then how do you know all of this, Rikku?"

Rikku sighed. "There was a particularly bad incident one day. The ten children ganged up on Kyerie, beat her so badly that she was badly bruised and bloody. Even though she knew how to fight there were still ten against her, and they knew how to fight too. She disappeared for days, no one knew what had happened to her. Finally Shin found her sitting in a tree, in tears, - Kyerie's never been one to cry much - and she told him what happened and that she'd been staying in the forest. Yumiko had been helping her tend to her wounds — I think that's why they're so close, having spent all those days alone together — and then Kyerie came home. She refused to tell our parents what had happened and she trained day and night. Finally, once her wounds were healed, she went back into the village and approached the ten children. What exactly happened between them, I'm not sure, but when I saw the ten they were bruised badly and they never said another word to Kyerie after…"

"How horrible," said Kagome, her voice shaky.

"Despite the bad things that have happened," said Rikku, "Kyerie still loves it here. We all do, honestly."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before going back to their training, aiming their arrows carefully, and in Rikku's case, extremely quickly. The three demon children on the other side of the courtyard had stopped all movement and had listened with rapt attention to the conversation. Kyerie, however, only caught bits and pieces of the words her sister spoke, her mind elsewhere. She was thinking of the conversation she'd had with Yumiko the night before, just after dinner. Everyone had started off to bed or elsewhere, but Kyerie had walked with Yumiko toward the village from the castle.

_"I'm uneasy about the forest and I don't wish to be away from it too long. I would not have even come to the castle tonight had it not been so important," Yumiko said, her eyes on the trees she loved so much._

"Why are you uneasy?" said Kyerie, her eyes also on the forest.

"There are intruders," said Yumiko.

"Intruders?"

Yumiko nodded. "They entered the forest only awhile after Rikku and they followed her through. Finally they stopped to make camp. I'm sure they've been following her for some time."

"Rikku would have sensed someone," said Kyerie. "Or Inuyasha would have been able to pick up the scent."

Yumiko shook her head. "The intruders seemed to stay far enough away from the group that they could not be smelt, and they followed the scent of Rikku and Inuyasha and the others. As for Rikku, I have a feeling she knew they were there the entire time."

"And why's that?"

Yumiko took a deep breath. "I watched them from the time they entered the forest until the time I came to the castle. I'd have attacked but there is a child within the group. She mentioned you."

Kyerie's breath caught and her heart pounded in her chest. "A child mentioned me?"

"Yes. She was asking when they'd be able to see you."

Yumiko smiled then, gave Kyerie a little wave, and ran the rest of the way into the forest, disappearing as soon as she reached the trees. Kyerie simply stood there, looking up at the forest.

"Kyerie," said Kotsu, breaking into her recollection of the previous night, "Why didn't you tell us that the village children used to be mean to you?"

Kyerie, who was now sitting on the ground, shrugged. "Does it really matter now?"  
"Yes," said Yanku, her eyes looking teary, "It does matter! They treated you terribly."

"They'd have done the same thing to Rikku, if she'd have wondered into the village alone," said Kyerie softly.

"But they never beat her up," said Kotsu, crossing his arms in front of him.

"They wanted to," said Kyerie darkly. "Those ten that constantly tormented me always talked about how they wanted to catch her alone, to punish her just for being human like they did with me because I was a half-demon. But she was rather well guarded, because she was younger, and because she was a human. And they didn't dare mess with any of the others, they were all full demons."

"So what did you do to them to get them to leave you alone?" asked Shippo.

Kyerie smiled. "I beat them until they were nearly dead, and told them that if they ever messed with me, or my sister, or any of my friends, I'd kill them for sure next time." She stood up. "Now, get back to your training."

The three nodded. Kotsu began to draw the small circle in the air, each time saying "Kansui Gawa!" and each time the circle becoming a more and more distinguishable blue. Yanku was practicing her Koneko Claw, and Shippo had begun to practice using his Fox Fire.

Sango and Mia wondered into the courtyard a few minutes later and made their way toward Kagome, Rikku, and Kumi. Kyerie left the three training children and made her way over to them as well.

"Sango's been practicing with her Hiraikotsu. She'd throw it at me, I'd dodge," Mia explained, gesturing to the bruise forming on her arm. "She's excellent with it."

"Sorry I hit you," said Sango earnestly.

Mia shrugged. "It's okay. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be able to hit me, but you're a lot faster than I'd have figured."

Mia and Sango smiled at one another.

"Maybe we should put something on that," Kagome suggested, her eyes on Mia's bruised arm.

"No thanks," said Mia, "It'll heal in no time."

"Where are the others?" Kyerie asked.  
"Kirrara's gone off with the other two-tail cats," said Sango. "We convinced Inuyasha and Koga to go and train with one another, considering they were insulting each other and about to start fighting anyway, so they've gone into the forest. Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku have gone with them in case things get out of hand and they start hurting each other too much."

"Not a bad idea," said Rikku. "Let them hurt each other a bit and maybe they'll get along better inside the castle."

"Or worse," said Kyerie.

"Shin and Shuyin were sparring," said Mia, "Yin and Yu were talking about whether or not they should start pulling pranks on our guests, Yoko and Oeshi went into the forest as well."

"Sounds like everyone's busy," said Kagome.

"How's 'priestess training?'" Sango asked, her eyes on her friend.

"I'm slowly getting it," said Kagome.

"Don't be so modest," said Rikku. "You've achieved a lot today."

They all watched Kumi as she started toward the other children, all three of which were still practicing.

"Shippo's really improved on his Fox Fire in the past few months," said Kagome, the little fox's blue flames reflecting in her eyes.

They watched as Shippo's blue flames, Kumi's red misted arrows, and Yanku's sharp claws flew through the air simultaneously. Kotsu was still making the circle in the air, which was now turning the same blue color as Kyerie's did, and small water droplets were falling from within the circle.

"Maybe they've practiced enough for the day," said Mia softly. "They need to have a bit of fun, too."

Kyerie nodded. "They'll have the rest of their lives to learn to fight."

"Hey, you four!" Mia called to them. The four children stopped and turned to face her. "Stop training. Go play!"

There were four simultaneous groans. Kyerie, Rikku, Kagome, Sango and Mia looked around at each other, all of them with raised eyebrows.

"I don't want to hear any groaning!" Mia called to them again. "I said you're going to go and have fun and that's final! Go into the forest or something."

Kotsu, Kumi and Yanku looked at each other with smiles at the mention of the forest, and they took off running, Yanku pulling Shippo along, as though if they stayed Mia might change her mind.

"It's almost strange, they'd rather train to fight than go and play," said Mia, shaking her head.

"We had a lot of fun training when we were little," said Kyerie reminiscently and then she added, "Ukaiya might not like that you sent them into the forest though. It's supposed to be off limits to them until they learn to stop tearing up their clothes."

Mia smiled. "Ukaiya will understand, I'm sure."

"As long as they don't come back with torn up clothes," said Rikku.

"Are you sure it's safe for them alone?" Sango asked.

"Very safe," said Kyerie. "And if anything does happen, Yumiko will intervene."

"Because she sees and hears everything in the forest," said Kagome. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"I think you've practiced enough today, too, Kagome," said Rikku, smiling kindly at her. "Like I said, you've accomplished a lot today, so why don't we take a break and start again tomorrow?"

"Okay," said Kagome. "I'd like to see if the others have gotten back yet, anyway."

Kagome, Sango, Rikku and Mia started toward the castle, and then Rikku stopped to turn and look at her sister. "Are you coming?"

Kyerie shook her head. "I'm going to stay here and practice. I'll come inside in a few minutes."

"Okay." Rikku continued after the others into the castle and out of sight.

Kyerie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and held her arms out on either side of her. She stood like that for some time, trying to combine her spiritual energy and demonic power just as she had done when Shin and Sesshomaru were near fighting, but she could not. Her efforts were in vain and after awhile Kyerie lowered her hands back to her sides and sighed. She opened her eyes and started into the castle, just as she had told Rikku she would. _How did I do it last time? How did I combine spiritual energy and demonic power without even meaning to? Will I ever be able to learn to control it, or will I ever even be able to do it again? Maybe it was just an accidental thing, something not meant to ever happen. Maybe it wasn't actually spirit energy and demonic power combining, after all, maybe I just thought that's what it was and it was actually just some demonic power I've never realized I had. But if it were just demonic power Shin would have realized it, and he didn't seem to know what it was when I did use it last time._ Kyerie sighed again, moving slowly and silently through the castle. _I don't think anything like this has ever happened before. Demonic power and spirit energy together must be very powerful, deadly, but it could probably be used to heal almost anything too._ Kyerie stopped walking, her eyes wide with realization. An idea had just come to mind, an idea that wasn't sure to work but most definitely worth a try. When she finally moved again, she ran the rest of the way to her room, intent on going into the forest the next day…


	12. Chapter 11: Kyerie's Gift

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I didn't create Inuyasha. I do love Inuyasha. I also love to write, thus bringing you this story. :)_

**Chapter 11: Kyerie's Gift**

Kyerie's eyes were on the waterfall that crashed down into the wide lake in front of her. The water was a brilliant clear blue, except for the white visible where the water crashed down into the lake. The cliff above was covered in green plants and colorful flowers. The area around the lake was clear of trees, though trees did surround the area in a half-circle shape from the cliff. Kyerie loved this place in the forest and had found herself here before she realized it. She sun was shining down overhead; white clouds were in the blue sky. The sight was always breathtaking.

Kyerie turned away from the lake and crashing waterfall as she heard a breaking twig and the scent of her brother was caught in the wind. He came into sight a few seconds later, and his eyes fell on her in surprise. He was carrying two swords.

Kyerie's eyes moved over the two swords and then her eyes met with her brother's. Both smiled.

"Ready?" Shuyin asked, tossing her one of the swords.

Kyerie caught the sword effortlessly. "Always."

Shuyin took several steps forward and then both siblings stood, their swords held out toward one another, eyes locked. Simultaneously, they lunged at one another, their swords meeting to form an _X_. Kyerie's eyes were sparkling.

"It's been a long time since we've done this," she said quietly before they both leapt backwards.

"I know," said Shuyin, raising his sword again. He ran at Kyerie again, and she lifted her sword to him, prepared to defend herself from his attack. He freed one of his hands and grabbed hold of Kyerie's wrist as she swung her sword at him and her sword fell to the ground. She kicked her brother squarely in the knee and he doubled over slightly, rubbing at his knee as Kyerie took several steps backwards.

"No fair!"

Kyerie made a face at him as he straightened up again. He let his sword fall to the ground as they looked at each other, trying to decipher the next move that would be made. Shuyin's hands suddenly became surrounded by dark red flames. A smirk came to Kyerie's face.

"If you want to play, brother, then let's play."

Shuyin tossed a ball of the dark red flame at Kyerie and she moved both hands out in front of her, water rising out of the lake and forming a wall in front of her. The fire-ball disappeared as it hit the wall of water. The water left its form as a wall and swirled around Kyerie like a stream as she waited for Shuyin's next attack. He gave the barest flick of his hand and the water surrounding Kyerie turned to ice, imprisoning her in the swirl of ice. Kyerie tilted her head, the ice melting down into water again and continuing to flow around her like a stream. Her hands were then engulfed by the same dark red flame Shuyin had used on her seconds before. Kyerie smirked again as in a split second the water flowing around her had surged into the dark red flames, causing it to turn a dark blue, and she tossed it at her brother. Shuyin made a motion with his hands and lifted them in front of him much like Kyerie had, creating a wall of water, though he had conjured water instead of pulling it from the lake. The dark blue flames, almost with a watery look, flew through the wall of water and hit Shuyin squarely in the chest. The wall of water crashed to the ground and he flew backwards and landed on the ground.

Kyerie walked over to where her brother lay face up and smiled down at him. "I win." She held her hand out to him, he took it, and she pulled him upward.

"I forgot you could do that," said Shuyin, rubbing at his chest.

Kyerie shrugged. "I could've used more power, but I didn't want to kill you. Just knock you down." She paused. "You should learn how. It's useful."

Shuyin walked over and picked up his sword, and then Kyerie's. "Maybe I should. Then you wouldn't beat me so easily. That's the only move you can do that I can't."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," said Kyerie sweetly.

Shuyin's eyebrows rose slightly. "What do you mean by that?  
Kyerie held her hand out for a sword and Shuyin tossed one to her. She caught it as effortlessly as before. She held it out in front of her and after a few seconds aqua blue water began to twist its way around the sword from Kyerie's hands.

"Yeah, I can do that too," said Shuyin and he mimicked her actions, aqua blue water twisting its way around his sword as well.

"Yes, but I can do something else," said Kyerie with a shrug.

She held out her left hand, keeping the sword in her right. The water disappeared from Shuyin's sword as he tossed it to Kyerie as well. She caught it and held it in front of her beside the other sword. Dark red flame began to twist itself around the second sword from Kyerie's hand.

Shuyin's eyebrows rose again. "I didn't know you could use the fire and water at the same time with the swords."

Kyerie smiled as she let the swords drop to her sides, the water and fire disappearing from each. "I learnt to do it not long after I learnt to combine the flame and water. I've just never used it against you."

Shuyin crossed his arms. "How _did_ you learn to do that?"

"It wasn't easy. I saw Father do it one day and I just kind of copied his actions. It took a long time to figure out how to. He was going to teach us, I think, but he died before he got the chance. The sword thing I kind of learnt on my own, though. I'm not sure if Father knew how to do it or not."

Kyerie picked up both swords again and tossed them to Shuyin. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"I was coming here to train. What were you doing out here?"

Kyerie looked at her brother and gave him a mysterious smile. "This and that. I really should get going, though. I'd like to find Yumiko."

Shuyin nodded. Kyerie started back into the trees and left her brother behind, moving farther and farther away from him and deeper into the forest. _It's been such a long time since we've fought one another. I'd almost forgotten how much fun it could be, particularly when I use moves he doesn't know how to perform. I should teach him, it really is useful. Hard, though. I remember trying to learn how to do it just by watching Father. Maybe it would have been easier with a teacher. Shuyin will get it though, once he actually starts trying to combine demonic fire and water. He's strong, powerful, and stubborn as hell sometimes. I'm sure he'll learn quickly._

Kyerie stopped walking as leaves and vines sprouted up from the ground, formed into a woman's figure, and became Yumiko.

"You wanted to see me?"

Kyerie nodded. "I was curious about the intruders."

"What is it that you'd like to know?"

"I want to know where to find them."

"I'll take you to them," said Yumiko softly. "They've actually been very pleasant. They haven't hurt anything within the forest. They've simply taken wood for fire, some plants and fish for food, and the little girl has picked numerous amounts of flowers."

Kyerie smiled. "I'm sure she has."

"So you do know them?"

Kyerie nodded again. "Yes."

Both let their eyes avert to the direction from which approaching footsteps were coming and the familiar scent seemed to hit Kyerie like a slap in the face. Only seconds later did the familiar figure appear: long silvery-white hair, golden eyes, crescent marking and purple markings on his forehead and face, fluffy white fir, missing his left arm. _Sesshomaru_. His eyes were glued to Kyerie as though seeing her for the first time.

"It looks like I won't have to take you to them after all," said Yumiko softly, looking from dog demon to half demon.

Sesshomaru took his eyes from Kyerie to look at Yumiko, but he said nothing. Yumiko took several steps forward and gave a slight bow.

"I am Yumiko, Demoness Guardian of the Forest of Meikyuu."

Sesshomaru returned the bow ever so slightly and responded, "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, it is nice to finally meet you, as I have been keeping an eye on your group for some time."

"You are the one who has been spying on us?"

A small smile spread across Yumiko's face. "Yes, though you would never have known I was there had I not wanted you to know." She spun around in an elegant circle, leaves appearing from nowhere and falling to the ground around her. "I am the forest, and the forest is me. I hear all, I see all, I know all." She took several steps backward now so as to stand directly beside Kyerie again.

Sesshomaru watched Yumiko for a few more seconds and then averted his eyes back to Kyerie. Kyerie's gaze moved to Yumiko, their eyes meeting. Yumiko's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"I suppose I have things to do, keeping Shuyin away being one of them. He's headed this way and he seems upset. So goodbye for now, old friend." She moved her eyes to Sesshomaru and bowed her head forward slightly. "Lord Sesshomaru." And she headed back the way Kyerie had come, seeming to disappear into the forest.

"Where are Rin and Jaken?" Kyerie asked softly.

"At the camp we've set up," Sesshomaru responded. "I will take you to them, if you wish."

Kyerie nodded. Sesshomaru turned and strode in the direction he had come and Kyerie joined his side. She wanted to get more distance between them and Shuyin. _I can't have you here right now, brother, I'm sorry. Your hatred for Sesshomaru could cause you to do something extremely stupid._

Kyerie and Sesshomaru walked in silence for some time and finally, when Kyerie felt safe that Shuyin was far enough behind, she stopped. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

Kyerie shook her head. "Nothing. Now, sit," she commanded.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose slightly at her abrupt command. Kyerie crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sit down," she commanded again, this time more firmly.

Sesshomaru watched her for a few seconds. _Has she gone crazy?_ Finally, he nodded and sat down on the ground. Kyerie smiled and moved to sit down directly in front of him. He looked taken aback at the sudden closeness.

"So, this Forest Guardian," said Sesshomaru quickly, "she can see and hear everything?"

Kyerie nodded. "But Yumiko has enough sense to leave people alone sometimes." At this she looked around the trees as if Yumiko would be seen sitting in each of them and then she looked back at Sesshomaru. "I want to try something."

"What?" said Sesshomaru, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It isn't guaranteed to work, of course, but it's most definitely worth a try."

Sesshomaru looked at her even more suspiciously, and almost looked a bit confused.

"Can I try, Sesshomaru, will you allow me to try?" Kyerie asked breathlessly, excitement clear in her turquoise eyes.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her. _What the hell does she want to try? She looks excited though. She'll do whatever it is whether I agree or not. _Sesshomaru nodded, deciding it would be easier to just let her do whatever it was that she wanted to do to him.

Kyerie's eyes sparkled mischievously and her smile matched the look in her eye. She propped herself to a sitting position on her knees, took a deep breath, and held both hands above the shoulder where Sesshomaru's left arm should have been. _I hope this works._ And then she closed her eyes, mustering as much power from herself as she could, both demonic and spiritual. After a few minutes she felt the same tingling feeling moving through her body as she had before and it seemed to exit through her hands and fingertips.

Sesshomaru watched her as she did this, felt the power rising up within her as it had that day when she'd used some unknown powers, though more slowly this time. As the power steadily rose to an immense amount, Sesshomaru again felt half a second's worth of fear inside him toward the half-demon before him. He found himself glad that she was not his enemy. And then his eyes averted to her hands hovering above his left shoulder. Turquoise light seemed to be radiating from Kyerie's hands and into Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Slowly, he watched as his left arm began to grow out of his shoulder, becoming its original length and width, stopping only after every last sharp claw had reappeared.

Sesshomaru looked to Kyerie as the radiating turquoise light began to disappear from her hands. Her hair had taken on that same blue color as before, the blue marionette lines had appeared on her face once again. Sesshomaru was stunned. Kyerie opened her eyes which were glowing as they had exactly as before and looked at Sesshomaru. She gave him a weak smile, her hair and eyes returning to normal, before she fell forward toward him, unconscious. He caught her in his arms, and then lifted her as he stood and turned toward camp. Kyerie's body was limp as he looked down at her face where the blue marionette lines still were. He ran a sharp fingernail gently over one of the lines before beginning to move toward camp.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to get there, as he'd moved as quickly as he could. Rin and Jaken both looked over at him as he emerged into their line of vision.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin happily and then her eyes fell on the limp half-demon in his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru, what happened to Kyerie?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Is she…is she…d…d…" Jaken stuttered with wide eyes, clearly thinking the worst.

"She will be fine Jaken," said Sesshomaru. He looked at Kyerie's face again, unsure of what to do. He couldn't exactly march her up to her castle because of the barriers surrounding the village, and even if he could get past them, carrying their leader to them unconscious might not be the best of choices anyway. He didn't want to simply stay here in this forest, either, where her brother could come upon them at any time with his accusing stares and words. Finally, Sesshomaru made up his mind. "Jaken, Rin, prepare to leave."

Rin obliged and climbed upon Ah-Un's back. Jaken climbed upon the two-headed dragon's back as well.

"But where are we going, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Home."

- - -

Yumiko walked toward Shuyin and stopped upon seeing him moving toward her. "Hello Shuyin," she said softly. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Shuyin stopped walking when he reached her and sniffed at the air. "Yumiko, have you seen a demon in the forest, a dog-demon with silver hair?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you mean?"

"Yeah," said Shuyin and then he looked at her questioningly. "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

Yumiko smiled pleasantly. "Well, I've only just met him while I was with Kyerie."

A grim look appeared on Shuyin's face. "Is Kyerie with Sesshomaru?"

"I believe so."  
"Why did you leave her alone with him, Yumiko?"

"I saw no reason not to," said Yumiko. A smile appeared on her face again as a leaf fell down in front of her and Kyerie's voice rang through her head, _'But Yumiko has enough sense to leave people alone sometimes.'_

Shuyin stared at the Forest Guardian for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. And then they both felt it. A surge of power was rising somewhere deep within the forest, and Yumiko knew instantly that it was the place Kyerie and Sesshomaru were sitting together. Shuyin started past Yumiko, a panicked look on his face as he remembered the last time he'd felt a surge of power in forest and come upon Kyerie's unconscious body.

"Leave them alone, Shuyin," said Yumiko softly.

Shuyin continued past. Vines sprung up from the ground and wrapped themselves around his wrists, turned him to face Yumiko before more vines wrapped themselves around his legs. He wriggled against them as more vines wound their way around most of his body except for his head.

"Let me go, Yumiko!" said Shuyin.

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No," said Yumiko darkly. "I told you to leave them alone, Shuyin, and so you will leave them alone. And don't try and pull any of that Kyatto Clan leader stuff either."

"Yumiko," said Shuyin, lowering his voice. "I cannot let my sister be around him. Sesshomaru is my enemy, I do not want Kyerie hurt."

"I understand that you are concerned for your younger sister but I do not believe that the dog-demon will hurt her. She can take care of herself and if he does try and hurt her, I will be there in an instant."

"But —"

"Silence," said Yumiko, her expression dark again. "I hate having to say this to you, Shuyin, but you are in the forest now, and in the forest my word is law. You will leave them be."

Shuyin fell silent and stopped thrashing against the vines surrounding him. After awhile he muttered, "If I see so much as a scratch on her, I will kill him."

"And I don't doubt that," said Yumiko. "I'm going to release you, now. Go back to the village and relax. Even if you do try and look for them, you'll never find them. They've left the forest."

"Left the forest?"

"Taken to the skies," said Yumiko softy. "But do not worry. Kyerie will come back when she is ready."

Shuyin nodded, looking defeated. The vines unwrapped themselves from him and sunk into the ground. Yumiko watched him as he started back in the direction of the village.

"You are determined to hate him, aren't you?"

Shuyin stopped in his tracks but stayed silent. After several seconds he started toward the village again, disappearing from Yumiko's view, and yet still she watched him as he made his way back to the village.


	13. Chapter 12: Wolf Fight

_Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with the creation of the Inuyasha world or characters. I'm also not affiliated with the creator._

**Chapter 12: Wolf Fight**

Rikku's eyes moved over Kagome and Kumi, both of which were shooting arrows at their targets. They were once again in the training courtyard and they had entered Kagome's second day of training. Kagome was moving much more quickly now in her archery, though was still nowhere near as fast as Rikku. They'd been practicing for several hours already and it was nearing time for lunch.

"The two of you should take a break and get some lunch," Rikku said gently.

Kagome and Kumi simultaneously lowered their bows in response and turned to face Rikku, who was smiling encouragingly at both of them.

"Or maybe," Rikku suggested, "we can stop training for the day. I don't want you to be working the entire time you're here, Kagome. We'll just pick up tomorrow."

The three started out of the courtyard and into the castle, their eyes falling upon Shuyin, who was making his way down the long corridor rather slowly.

"Brother," Rikku said softly and Shuyin looked around for who'd spoken his name, his eyes falling on the three priestesses. He slowed a bit more so they could catch up.

"Kumi, would you lead Kagome to get some lunch? She hasn't learnt where everything is yet," said Rikku.

Kumi nodded, grabbed hold of Kagome's hand, and pulled her gently and quickly toward the kitchens. The two siblings could here Kumi chattering encouraging things to her as they disappeared. "Oh, yes, Kagome, I think you're very talented as a priestess…your sacred arrows are so pretty…"

"How's Kagome's training?" asked Shuyin as he and Rikku made their way slowly down the corridor together.

"She's a fast learner," Rikku answered. "And very talented. I don't think it should take longer than a week to train her fully."

"Really?"

Rikku shrugged. "Even after the week I'm sure she'll be able to become more skilled and more powerful, but I think she'll be able to control her spirit energy with ease within a week." They turned a corner and their eyes fell on Mia and Yoko, both of which spotted the siblings and joined them.

"Yumiko's been to the castle," said Yoko. "She wanted to know how you were doing, Shuyin."

"Yeah," said Mia with a mocking smile, "she also said something about how Kyerie kicked your ass yesterday while you were sparring."

"She didn't _kick my ass_," said Shuyin, glancing over at Mia with an amused expression on his face. _So Yumiko's concerned. It's not surprising after what happened yesterday._

"You poor thing," said Yoko, shaking her head. "You're in denial."

Mia gave a soft laugh as Yoko smiled over at Shuyin who gave an exasperated sigh.

"Have any of you seen Kyerie?" said Rikku softly. "I haven't seen her since right before she went into the forest yesterday."

Mia and Yoko simultaneously shook their heads. Shuyin took a breath.

"She's left."

"What?" said Mia and Yoko, and then Mia added, "Where could she have gone?" Rikku remained silent.

Shuyin did not speak immediately and when he did his voice was low, almost annoyed. "With Sesshomaru."

"I knew she'd seek him out eventually," said Rikku, her face expressionless except for the smile hiding in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Shuyin, looking surprised. "You knew he was in the forest?"

"Of course!" said Rikku. "I practically led him to the forest! He followed us most of the way here, I'm sure of it."

Shuyin looked at her, dumbfounded. "You led him here?"

"That's what I just said, yes."

"_Why?_"

"Don't you give me that accusing look," said Rikku sternly as she turned to look at her brother. "I knew she'd want to see him and so I let him track us, into the forest at least."

"_But why?_"

Rikku gave an exasperated sigh. "You really can't see it, can you? You haven't figured it out? Are you really that blind or are you just ignoring it because you completely hate him?"

Shuyin scowled and crossed his arms in front of him. Before he had a chance to retort, however, Mia said, "Who's Sesshomaru?"

"Come on," said Rikku softly, indicating her two friends. "I'll explain everything to the two of you." She glanced at her brother and then the three girls left him alone, only talking when they knew for sure he was out of earshot so that even his enhanced hearing could not pick up their words.

- - -

Yin and Yu were leaning on either side of a tree in one of the many gardens of the castle. This garden happened to be one that was near the back of the castle and not in a courtyard like many of the others. Flowers were blooming everywhere, a small pond was in the center surrounded by decorative rocks and more flowers, and the trees were tall and the leaves a deep green that Yumiko would be very proud of.

Yin's eyes followed Rikku, Yoko, and Mia as they walked into view, in deep conversation. He was not really listening to them talk, though he continued to watch them as they walked around the gardens, his eyes never once leaving the priestess. As he watched, the three stopped walking as three other wolf demons approached them: Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Koga, in the center of the three, stopped in front of Rikku, the look in his eye unmistakable. Yin's attention became rapt as listened to them speak, making out every word unmistakably, even from such a distance.

"Hey Rikku," said Koga.

"Hello Koga," said Rikku cheerfully, "Ginta, Hakkaku."

The other two wolves simultaneously said, "Hello."

"So Rikku," said Koga casually. "I was wondering if you could show me where that training courtyard is. Kagome said it's really useful, I thought I'd like to try it out."

"Okay," said Rikku, smiling. "I'm not sure you'd find it all that useful. It's large, but you may not think there's enough room for you to train there."

"That's okay. I'd like to see it, though," said Koga, grinning.

Rikku nodded. "I'll take you there. If you'd like, I could lead you there now."

"Really?"

Rikku nodded again, still smiling kindly at him.

"What about us?" asked Hakkaku.

Koga shrugged. "Stay here, do whatever you want."

Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Yin's hands were balled into angry fists.

"I think I'll go too," said Yoko as Unnie landed on her shoulder. Her eyes were narrowed untrustingly as she looked at Koga.

Koga's face seemed to fall a little, but he followed nonetheless as Rikku and Yoko turned and led him toward the castle, Yoko keeping an eye on Koga the entire time as they walked out of sight. Yin's fists slackened and he closed his eyes as Mia led Ginta and Hakkaku around the gardens, talking good-naturedly to them. _Thank Kami for Yoko's sharp senses and instincts. I don't like the way that wolf has been looking at Rikku ever since he arrived here, especially after arguing with Inuyasha about how Kagome is 'his woman.' If I see him look at Rikku with that hunger in his eyes one more time I'll kill him. _Yin opened his eyes as he realized these thoughts weren't helping him calm down and then Yu broke into his thoughts, bringing him back to the gardens.  
"Yin, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear them?"

"Yeah."

"That demon sounds really powerful."

"Ye — wait, what demon?" Yin looked over at Yu confusedly.

"The demon Rikku, Mia and Yoko were talking about," said Yu. "The one that was in the forest. I think Rikku said his name was 'Sesshomaru.'"

"Why were they talking about a demon that was in the forest?"

"I don't know, something about Kyerie. They weren't really speaking clearly, it was kind of hard to understand. Just something about this Sesshomaru demon being in the forest, and Kyerie leaving, and now Shuyin's in denial."

Yin opened his mouth to respond but Koga came walking back into view, looking relatively disappointed. Yin felt another burst of gratefulness toward Yoko's brilliant instincts and just as quickly another burst of rage toward the other wolf demon. Without a word to Yu, Yin marched right up to Koga and stopped directly in his path.

"Oh, hey," said Koga, and then his eyebrows rose as he noticed the look in the angry wolf-demon's eye.

"I know what you're trying to do," said Yin in a poisonous tone.

"What?" Koga looked bewildered at such a way of starting a conversation.

"Stay away from Rikku."

Koga's expression went to one of bewilderment to amusement. "That might be hard considering we're staying in the same castle."

"I mean it," said Yin, his voice more serious, more poisonous and angry than it had ever been. "I've seen the way you look at her, constantly eyeing her with that greedy little expression. Stop trying to pursue her as your mate, Koga, or I will kill you."

Koga was outraged at being threatened. He opened his mouth to speak but before he had a chance Yin had punched him squarely in the face. Koga fell backward from the force. After he'd balanced himself again a second later he threw his leg at Yin in a kick, but Yin grabbed hold of his ankle and roughly threw him back to the ground. Yin made to grab hold of Koga's throat but found himself being pulled away from the other wolf by a person on either side of him. As Koga jumped back up angrily, prepared to go for an attack, Ginta and Hakkaku jumped forward to hold him back.

"Let go of me!" Koga said.

"Sorry, Koga, but we can't," said Ginta, panting slightly with his efforts of trying to hold his struggling leader back.

"Yes, you can! All you have to do is let go of my arms, it's easy! Now let go!"

"Do you want to get kicked out of the village?" said Hakkaku, also panting slightly.

Yin, too, was struggling against his captors but neither would let go. Yu was holding tight to him on one side, Mia was holding tight on the other, digging her claws ever so lightly into his skin.

"Stop," Mia hissed in his ear. "You can't go around fighting with Shuyin, Kyerie, and Rikku's guests!"

"He deserves to have his ass kicked," Yin snarled, still trying to get at Koga.

Mia dug her claws deeper into his skin as a warning. "You are a Chief of Weaponry, an official Captain of the village, damn it, and you will act as such."

Yin continued to struggle against them. "Well as Chief of Weaponry, I'd like someone to get me a weapon to use on this bastard."

Yu began to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough as Mia caught his eye. "She's right. You need to calm down."

Finally both wolf demons stopped struggling and slowly the four captors released their holds on the two. Yin and Koga looked at each other with clear dislike and then simultaneously leapt at one another. Neither bothered using any wolf-demon attacks, instead using only their fists and legs. Again, Yin punched Koga squarely in the face causing him to fall to the ground from the impact. Koga retorted by kicking Yin in the stomach, causing him to double over and get kicked in the face. Koga jumped upward but Yin tackled him to the ground, snarling things under his breath as he punched every part of Koga he could reach with as much strength as he could manage, trying very hard to beat Koga to nothing more than mush. Koga lifted his own fists and punched at Yin as well.

Mia, Yu, Ginta, and Hakkaku rushed forward, Mia and Yu grabbing hold of Yin, Ginta and Hakkaku grabbing hold of Koga. They pulled each wolf demon off of one another, upward off the ground, and away from each other.

"At least I'm not weak enough to be held back by a girl," Koga spat.

"Excuse me?" said Mia heatedly, loosening her grasp on Yin so that Yu was struggling to hold him back.

"Mia!" said Yu as Yin dragged him forward several steps.

"Oh, sorry," said Mia, grabbing hold of the struggling Yin and helping to pull him backward again.

Once the two had again stopped struggling, Mia and Yu forced Yin toward the castle while Ginta and Hakkaku kept Koga held tight. Both wolf demons were covered in dirt; Koga was sporting a black eye while Yin had a deep gash on his bottom lip and his knuckles were bruised. Yin said nothing as his friends led him away from Koga.

- - -

Rikku walked out into the courtyard, the same courtyard they'd all been in the last time they had seen Father, excluding the night he died. It was dark now, but even in the nighttime the courtyard was a lovely one. _Always so soothing._ Her eyes moved around the trees as she moved through the courtyard until she saw Yin, sitting in a tree branch. He seemed to be thinking, possibly even sulking. Rikku moved to stand beneath the tree.

"Mia told me what happened with Koga."

Yin looked down at her. "Sorry for getting into a fight with a friend of yours."

"Mia told me everything that happened."

"_Everything?_" said Yin questioningly.

"She heard every word you said to him."

"Oh."

"Koga isn't a bad person —"

Yin jumped down from the tree to stand directly in front of her. "So you'd like to be his mate?"

"— he's just a bit misconstrued on what love is and needs to find someone who he truly loves, instead of someone he _thinks_ he loves just because he cares for them as a friend."

"He still shouldn't be going around pursuing every priestess he meets, first Kagome, then you…"

"That's hardly every priestess he's met," said Rikku softly. "Besides, I've had a talk with Koga, too, and I don't think he'll be…err…_'pursuing'_…me anymore."

"What'd you say to him?"

Rikku smiled but did not answer. Instead, she said, "Why is it that you care so much, anyway? It shouldn't bother you if I'd have wanted to be Koga's mate."

Yin looked at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. She gave a soft laugh and he felt as though she were reading his mind, looking through him with her emerald green eyes. Before he realized it, she'd thrown her arms around him in a hug and slowly he wrapped his own arms around her, finally answering.

"Because I love you. I always have."

"I know," she said. "I've always known."


End file.
